Reunited
by hnrhrt
Summary: This takes place right after Jason & Same return from Mexico. Will they be able to work through all the hurt from the past or is it time to say goodbye forever. JaSam
1. Chapter 1

Sam is sitting on her living room floor contemplating everything that has happened the past couple of weeks. She slowly sips her wine just thankful for the peace and quiet, a welcome change from recent events. She still can't believe that she and Jason had sex, not once but twice. "What was I thinking?" she asks herself. "It doesn't matter because it's so not happening again" she says with a conviction she's not truly sure she feels. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and Sam looks at the clock to see that is already after 10pm. "Damnit" she yells "I just wanted one night to", flings open the door and stops in her tracks.

"One night to what Sam" Jason softly says peering down at her with those steel blue eyes. "Ummmm nothing Jason it doesn't matter. It's kind of late what I can I do for you". She is stopped by the look of passion that burns in his eyes. Jason puts both hands on the back of her neck bringing in for a crushing kiss that leaves her breathless. His tongue pushes inside her mouth and dances with hers. He pushes his way inside and kicks the door shut with his boot. Finally Sam put her hands on his shoulders, careful of his wound and says the words she said not that long ago "we shouldn't do this".

"Yes we should" he says hungrily pulling her in for another kiss. "Jason, stop!" Sam says with a conviction she's not sure she really feels and backs away. Jason thinks to himself ok enough is enough. "Ok Sam but I came here to say something." "Jason it's late and I was getting ready to call it a night so we can we do this some other time. Can you lock the door on your way out" Sam says as you turns to walk away when Jason suddenly grabs her arm. "I'm not going anywhere Sam until we get a few things out in the open".

"What the hell are you afraid of Sam, what are you running from?" Jason says. "I'm not afraid of anything" Sam says with a fire in her eyes. "Except this" Jason says as he plants his lips on hers in another passionate kiss. When he finally releases her she can see things aren't going the way she wanted.

"Sam we need to talk about what happened in Mexico!"

"Ok Jason, you got shot twice by Jerry Jax, we found Michael and Kristina and brought them back home. End of discussion … Night Jason!"

"Don't you think you are forgetting something? Like the fact that we reconnected and made love twice?"

"We had sex Jason, there's a big difference"

"No Sam, we made love and you''re right there is a big difference. I love you Sam and I know you love me too, I can see it in your eyes, why are you fighting something that is so obvious?"

"You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"No"

"Ok Jason, yes I still love you and I always will. Nothing can change that but it still won't work Jason why don't you see that? Why should we take ourselves down a path of hurt and anger? Jason I watched your son get kidnapped and did nothing to stop it. Not to mention I also hired two men to scare Elizabeth and her boys so she'd stay away. Jason I know you and I know that what I did is impossible to forgive or forget so I don't see where there is any possibility for a future for us so why don't we stick to what we're good at …. Being friends?"

"Sam I'll admit that it still angers me about what went down with Jake but a good part of that is my fault. I lied to you for months, the woman I love all because of Elizabeth"

"Of course you did Jason, you loved Elizabeth, maybe you still do"

"No Sam I was never in love with Elizabeth but rather the idea of a family. You know better than anyone how much I wanted a family but the problem was the family I want wasn't with Elizabeth, it was with you Sam"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jason …."

"No Sam I want you to listen to me! I love you and you love me, that is a fact. Everything else we can work through. We can go as slow as you want but if you link I'm going to lose you again you're in for a real surprise. I'm not going anywhere, I want you with me!"

"I've heard that one before Jason"

"Sam I know I hurt you and I know it was my pushing you away that drove you into Ric's arms, that's something I will have to live with for the rest of my life. It's what started this whole damn mess. I won't say I regret what happened because Jake would never have been born but I am sorry I hurt you."

"Oh Jason don't you see, it's not what you did that I can't get past, it's what I did. I put your son in danger not once but twice and if I can't forgive myself how can you?"

"Sam you didn't kidnap Jake, Maureen did, Liz and I know that now. As far as the men in the part I know in your own way you were trying to warn Elizabeth of the dangers of being involved with me. I also found out that the guns weren't even loaded so Elizabeth and the boys were never in any real danger." Jason looks at Sam with nothing but sadness in his eyes as he continues "but no matter what you did Sam I should never have threatened your life, I hope you know I would never have followed through with that threat I just wanted to scare you into reality."

"Well it worked, that day I started finding my way back to myself and I don't want to ever go down that road again." Sam pauses to consider what she wants to say next and continues "Jason I love you and I always will but I honestly don't see how we can get past all the hurt we caused each other no matter how much we want to."

Jason takes her hands in his and says softly "but are you willing to try?"

"Jason I don't know what to do, all I know is I have enjoyed all the time we have spent together recently and I just don't want us to ruin that" she says as she puts her hands on his face caressing his jaw.

Jason pulls her into the gentlest kiss they have ever shared. Sam sighs in content as Jason pulls her beside him on the couch and wraps his arms around her and gently says into her hair "we won't Sam. As long as we are honest with each other about what we are feeling meaning talking if we have concerns we can get through this". At the word talking Sam gives him a raised eyebrow "you talk Morgan?" Jason smiles and says "yes McCall, me talk." Sam snuggles into his arms and after a short while she is fast asleep with Jason following her into a deep sleep soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC.

Chapter 3

Jason wakes up after a nightmare where Sam has been beaten terribly and left to die by Jerry Jacks. He whispers softly into her hair "never again will I let someone hurt you Sam, including me". Sam stirs upon hearing Jason's words. "Is everything ok Jason?" she asks with concern. Jason smiles and says "everything is fine Sam I promise." Sam then falls back asleep in Jason's arms and he sighs in content. Never did he dare to hope they would be like this again but has quickly come to the realization that he can't live without this raven haired beauty. He knows it's not going to be easy considering everything they have done to each other in the past. He also knows that Sam is going to fight her feelings for him because she is the most stubborn woman he has ever known. Sam has truly turned her life around and even she and Elizabeth seemed to have made peace with the events in their past. Yes what Sam did was wrong but Jason knows he drove her to that and she has more than redeemed herself by saving Jake after the Russians kidnapped him, his son would be dead if Sam hadn't saved him. She also put her life in danger again when Michael & Kristina ran away and she saved Jason's life once again after Jerry shot him. The attraction that had been building between finally couldn't be denied, Jason smiles as he remembers them making love in Mexico. He knows she was surprised and scared when he came up behind her to wipe the grease off of her but he had gotten tired of fighting his feeling for her and decided he would initiate the first move. He hadn't been surprised when she pulled away and told him they shouldn't do this but Jason knew she was fighting their attraction as hard as he was if not more. Jason knows she's going to run from her feelings but he also knows he's going to pursue her until she's back where she belongs, safe in his arms. As he sighs in content, Jason finally slips off to dream with the love of his life in his arms.

"Oh God" Sam wakes suddenly and looks to see Jason still sleeping. She gently tries to extract herself from his arms but Jason only pulls her tighter to him. She looks up at his face to see him smiling down at her. "Going somewhere Sam?" Jason asks mischievously. "Ummm yeah I have to get ready to go into the office Jason, lemme go" she says struggling in his arms. Jason looks deep into her brown eyes and says "never again will I let you go and it's Sunday you don't work on Sundays".

"C'mon Jason please?" Sam begs, she knows she needs to get out of his arms before she loses all train of thought. "Please what Sam? You know I'm not going to let you go just so you can run away again."

"Jason I really don't want to get into this right now ok? I've not even had my morning coffee and you know what kind of a grouch I am without my caffeine." Sam knows she isn't going to be able to avoid this conversation forever but it's too early for a deep talk like this.

Jason look at her intently and says "Sam I'll let you go on one condition …. Have dinner with me tonight?"

"Jason I don't think that's a good idea. I've got some research to do on a case and you need to get some rest, you are still healing from being shot".

"Well those are my terms, so what's it going to be? Dinner with me tonight or you stay here in my arms all day long?" Jason says with a smile knowing she'll choose the dinner but hoping she would choose the latter.

"Alright Jason you win, what time and where should I meet you" Sam says hoping he'll choose someplace simple like Kellys.

"My place at 6pm" Jason says with a grin "and don't be late." He pulls her into a passionate kiss that leaves her breathless before letting her go.

"Jason where are we going for dinner? I need to know how to dress." Sam asks hoping to get him to reveal his plans. Jason smiles, his blue eyes twinkling "Jeans are fine Sam, quit fishing" he laughs and walks out the door leaving her wondering.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 4

Jason smiles standing outside Sam's apartment as he pulls his cell phone from his pocket. Little does she know but Sam is in for a night she won't soon forget. He dials the number and waits for her to pick up.

"Hello"

"Hey it's Jason and I need your help. Can you meet me at my penthouse?"

"Sure I guess so"

"Ok see you there."

Inside Sam is still sitting there trying to collect her thoughts. Just what is he up to she wonders just as her cell rings. "Sam McCall" she answers tiredly.

"Hey Sam it's Lucky. I need to talk with you, can you meet me at Kelly's for lunch?"

"Lucky I have a lot of work to do today so I wasn't planning on taking a lunch break today" she explains.

"Please Sam? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Alight Lucky" Sam sighs "How about 12:30?"

"Sounds great Sam – it's a date! I'll see you then".

Sam closes her phone and wonders sarcastically how she has managed to be meeting tow of her ex loves on the same night. "Just lucky I guess" she mutters as she heads for the shower to start her day.

"I still don't understand why you need my help Jason. You don't even like me" Maxie exclaims.

"Because I want this night to be perfect for Sam and even I know you are good at this kind of stuff" Jason says hoping she won't ask for any further explanation.

"Sam? You're doing this for Sam?" Maxie hollers excitedly!

Jason sighs realizing he's going to have to explain a bit more than he wanted to.

"Jason I am guessing something happened in Mexico between you and Sam. I am warning you Jason, don't hurt her again. Sam is strong in many manners but she feels too deeply in matters of the heart and I don't think she can take another heartbreak after the breakup with Lucky, I don't know if she can handle another triangle ya know?"

"What do you mean? I thought they mutually agreed to end things?"

"Yeah AFTER she saws him kiss Elizabeth on the rooftop after that poison fiasco. The four of you really need to decide where you want to be and stop this whole back and forth shit. Sam has done a lot of things she's not proud of and she can't forgive herself for, have you forgiven her for putting your son in danger?"

"Maxie. I know where I want to be and that's with Sam. I also know I hurt her deeply in the past and that I'm the main reason she made the decisions she made in the past. I didn't know you knew about Jake but yes I forgave her a long time ago and I'm hoping she can forgive herself. If I hadn't lied to her about Jake being my son I honestly believe none of this would have happened."

"Jason, Sam has always loved you but you know her better than anyone. You have to know she's going to fight her feelings for you tooth and nail. She doesn't want to be hurt again and YOU have the power to do that more than anyone"

"Why?"

"Because only someone that loves you can hurt you that much and she loved you unconditionally. She never thought you could hurt her the way you have. I'm just saying Jason, be prepared to pursue her this time because I know Sam and she's going to run!"

"That is exactly why I asked you to come here. Now this is what I have planned and I need to know if you can pull it off before she gets here at 6" Jason and then outlines he plan for tonight.

Maxie thinks about what Jason has in store and can't help but be excited for her best friend. "Yes I can pull it off but I'm going to need help. I am going to need you to do your part and that means putting Sam first tonight and if Sonny calls you need to tell him no."

"I already called Sonny and told him I would not be available at all today. Sam is the only thing I care about right now. I will leave you hear to do what you need to do while I take care of a few things. Maxie money is no object so don't worry about that. One more thing Maxie" Jason says as he opens the door to leave.

"What's that Jason?"

"Thank You!" Jason says as he closes the door behind him and heads to the elevator.

"Well will miracles never cease, Jason Morgan has a heart after all" Maxie says in shock. She pulls out her portable rolodex and sits down at the phone. "Ok now let's make this a night to remember!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter5

Meanwhile across town Lucky is sitting at his desk wondering how is going to tell Sam everything he needs to say to her. He knows it's not going to be easy for her to hear some of it but it's something she has to know before she makes any decisions about her future. Lucky knows she and Jason have gotten closer since coming together to bring home Michael and Kristina.

Sam gets to Kelly's right at 12:30 and finds Lucky waiting for her already. He stands up to greet her and pulls her into a hug and then surprises her even more by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful as always Sam" he says gently.

"Thank you Lucky, you don't look too bad yourself handsome" she says with a laugh. "You said it was important so what's up?"

Lucky sighs and begins "First of all great job on bringing Michael and Kristina home. I know Carly and Alexis are really happy to have them home as is Sonny I'm sure. I heard that Jason was down there with you and there was a problem with Jerry Jacks. You know how I have always hated the way you put yourself in danger but for once I can say I'm glad Morgan was with you." Lucky stops to take a drink of his coffee before continuing. "Sam I asked you here to tell you 2 things today. The first is that you need to be more careful, Jerry Jacks is not someone you want to mess with. I had hoped you learned that when he tried to blow you up. We've received reports that he is headed back to Port Charles and I want you to be careful."

"Lucky you know I can't just let him get away with everything he's done, not only to my family but to others that I care about. "

"Like Jason?" Lucky asks sarcastically.

"Lucky!" Sam warns because she knows only too well how Lucky feels about Jason. Their history is notorious and their dislike for each other has never been hidden by either man.

"Sam, you know how I feel about Morgan and how he feels about me. However my dislike for the man has intensified since I found out you went down to Mexico with him. Sam, I love you, it took the thought of you down there with Morgan to make me realize it and I want you will give US another chance."

"Lucky! The last I knew you were with Elizabeth now and I'm well I don't know who I am right now but I thought we agreed that we make better friends than lovers. You can't deal with the way I live my life and I can't live my life any other way."

"Elizabeth and I broke up Sam, which is part of the second thing I came to tell you. She slept with Nikolas while you were gone. I already knew we were drifting apart and then I found out you were with Morgan and I knew who I wanted to be with. I had gone to tell her it was over and I was going to try to get you back when I found them in bed together."

"Please tell me you mean a different Nikolas? Why would he do that to you? You are his brother for God sake and Emily was Elizabeth's best friend or so I thought." Sam exclaims.

"He said they tried to fight the attraction but couldn't do that anymore. I don't care about them anymore Sam. All I want to know is do WE still have a chance or has Morgan already won what I lost?"

"Won?" Sam says angrily. "I'm not a prize to be won Lucky" she continues. In her anger she doesn't see Jason has walked in for a cup of coffee and has overheard the entire conversation.

"You're right Sam" Jason says suddenly. Both Lucky and Sam spin around to see the man that has had a profound effect on both of their lives. "Lucky I heard what you said about Elizabeth and I'm sorry for what you are going through but don't drag Sam into another Elizabeth debate, she deserves better than that. Sam I will see you tonight" Jason says as pulls her into a passionate kiss that leaves her breathless and wanting more and grabs his coffee and with a wink her direction walks out the door.

"Well I guess that answers my question about Morgan but I want you to know that he has a fight on his hands" Lucky says as he stands up. "I lost you once Sam and I'm not willing to make that mistake again. I'm not giving up on us Sam" Lucky says and gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek before walking out.

"Why me?" Sam asks herself as the door opens and in walks Carly. Sam decides ok it's time to go as she doesn't want to get into it with Carly considering she's pregnant and she knows her pregnancy is high risk. She gets up to leave when Carly grabs her arm and says "Not so fast Sam, we need to talk".

"Oh joy" Sam says as she sits back down and prepares herself for another battle ….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter6

"Sam I am not here to fight with you" Carly says seeing the look on Sam's face.

"Well that's a refreshing change." Sam says sarcastically.

"Look Sam I know we've had our problems in the past but this isn't about me, it's about you and Jason."

"Carly stay out of it, it doesn't concern you and there is no me and Jason. That ended a long time ago and you know you as you were quick to tell me to get out." Sam remembers vividly the fight they had after the painful breakup.

"Sam I was trying to protect my best friend. You and I both know that you and Jason will never be truly over so I don't know who you are trying to convince, me or yourself. I don't know what happened in Mexico other than the fact that you brought Michael and his sister home. But it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see something has changed between the two of you. Now if I know you and I do" Carly laughs "you are going to fight your feelings tooth and nail for him but I know Jason too and he lost you once, he's not willing to do it again."

Sam is now furious as this is the second time she's heard the whole 'losing/winning Sam speech" today. "Ok Carly this is the second time in an hour I've heard the coming about losing me and I'll tell you what I told Lucky and Jason. I am not a prize to be won damnit! I understand Jason is your best friend and that you love him but this is my life and I will NOT have anyone deciding it for me, especially the three of you!" Sam stands ready to leave when Carly grabs her hand and says "Sit Down!" in a voice she's not heard from Carly in a long time.

"What the hell does Lucky have to do with you and Jason getting back together" Carly asks wondering where her cousin comes into the picture since they broke up months ago.

"Oh didn't you hear, he's suddenly figured out he's still in love with me and wants me back at the same time Jason wants to ummm" Sam stammers. "Never mind Carly it doesn't matter because I refuse to be in the middle of a male pissing contest."

"It does matter Sam. Jason loves you, I can see it in his eyes when your name is mentioned and I think you still love him too or you wouldn't be this pissed off."

"Carly a part of my heart will always belong to Jason but that doesn't mean that I'm in love with him." Sam argues "I'm sure it's the same way with him but too much time has passed and the ship has sailed." Just then Mike brings over Carly's order and she stands up to go.

"Just think about what I said Sam ok? It just sounds to me that you are trying to convince yourself that whatever was between you and Jason is over and I don't believe that and more importantly Jason doesn't either. You know how he is when he sets his mind on something." Carly says as she walks out the door. Sam picks up her phone and keys and heads for the door muttering "yes he's stubborn as hell which is never good for me."

Jason is sitting at the penthouse with 'the box' in front of him, slowly he opens it and sees the ring and necklace he gave her all those years ago along with photos of their time together. "Somehow, someway Sam I'm going to make this up to you, I promise!" Jason says as he hears a persistent knock on his door. Now aggravated Jason closes the box and heads to the door and swings it open to find Lucky Spencer on the other side. "What do you want Spencer, I'm busy?" Jason says clearly irritated.

"I want to put you on notice Morgan, you aren't the only man in Sam's life you know. She rebuilt her life after you destroyed her. She rebuilt a life with me." Lucky says.

"Which you destroyed by kissing Elizabeth on the roof which Sam saw" Jason growls "you hurt her just like I did but the difference is I owned up to it. Did you even know Sam saw you kiss her?"

"No I had no idea" Lucky says clearly in shock. "I just assumed she felt we drifted away. But that doesn't matter because I love her Morgan and I won't lose her again." Lucky warns.

"But the thing is does she love you? I don't believe she does, yes maybe she did at one point and there is no doubt she cares for you but love no I don't think so." Jason's steel blue eyes flash in anger "I won't let you hurt her again Spencer, hell will freeze over before I let that happen."

"Is that a threat Morgan?"

Jason opens the door and pushes Lucky out and says coldly "No Spencer, that's a promise!" Jason slams the door and knows he's in for a fight but he meant what he said, he won't let Lucky hurt her again. This was the second time she has played second fiddle to Elizabeth and he's going to make damn sure it doesn't happen again. He grabs his jacket and heads out the door just as Maxie has raised her hand to knock.

"You're leaving?" she says "Jason we have to get started if this is going to be ready by 6 ya know!"

"Go ahead and get started Maxie, Carly is on her way to help. I have one thing I need to do and then I'll be back."

"Carly? Wait doesn't she hate Sam and what do you need to do that's more important?"

"She doesn't hate her and she loves me and wants to help convince Sam we are still right for each other after all this time. Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to see Elizabeth" Jason says waiting for the tirade he knows is coming.

"What! Jason you have to put Sam first if you want this to work. Elizabeth was the deciding factor in Sam's breakups with both you and Lucky" Maxie explains.

"Which is why I'm going to see Elizabeth. She needs to know that I am in love with Sam and nothing is going to change that. The two of us will always share a bond because we have a child together but that's where it ends. I want to be with Sam and I will not let anyone hurt her again like Elizabeth, Lucky and I have." Jason says as he storms out the door.

"Boy I'd like to be a fly on that wall" Maxie giggles as she starts to work. "This is going to be my best work yet!" …..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 7

Elizabeth is sitting there on her couch savoring the peace and quiet after the day from hell she has had. She knows Nikolas doesn't understand her need to be alone tonight and although she misses him she needs to sort through everything that has happened today. She takes a sip of her wine and lets it slowly course down her throat when she hears a knock at her door. "Damn it what did Lucky forget now" she thinks to herself. She swings open the door and says in aggravated voice "Lucky what did you forget now?" However it's not Lucky she sees but rather the man she spent most of the past years loving. "Jason?" she says breathlessly.

"We need to talk Elizabeth" Jason says softly.

"Damn it Lucky couldn't wait to run to tell you about Jake could he? I wanted to be the one to tell you myself" Elizabeth says bitterly.

"Tell me what? Is my son ok?"

"Oh so he didn't tell you good. Jason you should sit down for this" Elizabeth says knowing this is going to be as heard for him to hear as it is for her to say. Jason sits down on the couch wondering why she looks so serious.

Elizabeth sighs and begins "Jason they ran some more tests on Jake and one of them was a DNA test because they were scared he might need a transfusion. They still had your DNA results from the last test and this time they got samples from Lucky and Jake as well. Jason, I got the results this morning. Jake is not your son, he's Lucky's son." As she finishes she looks up to see the anger in his eyes.

"How long have you known Elizabeth?" Jason asks trying to contain his anger.

"What does that matter?" Elizabeth squeaks out "I'm telling you the truth now Jason that's all that matters."

"It matters Elizabeth, how long have you known?" Jason asks losing his patience.

Knowing she has no choice but to be completely honest now Elizabeth sighs and says "I've always known Jason. I've always known that Jake was Lucky's child and not yours. I knew that the only way that you would give us a chance is if I gave you the one thing Sam couldn't. I work at the hospital and I knew Dr Lee told Sam she wouldn't be able to conceive so I took my opportunity. I wanted so much just for you to love me Jason and I thought that if I gave you a child in time you would love me as well. We've dated in the past so I didn't think it would take much for you to go from caring for me to loving me. Jason you did offer to marry me when you found out I was pregnant, you wouldn't have done that if you didn't care for me on some level. "

"Elizabeth you aren't the woman I knew. The girl I cared for would never have destroyed the lives of 4 people just for her own selfishness."

"4?" she asks, now confused.

"Yes 4 people Elizabeth. Jake, Lucky, me and Sam."

"Sam? How did I ruin her life and why does she even matter?"

"Are you serious? You knew I loved her Elizabeth and yet you delighted reminding her time and time again how Jake was our son. You kept throwing it in her face. Between the two of us Elizabeth, we broke her heart, mind and soul."

"Jason she watched our son get kidnapped and then had men threaten us in the park."

"No YOUR son was kidnapped. Sam has apologized time and time again for her actions and has made up for them as far as concerned. She single handedly rescued Jake from the Russians. If it hadn't been for her he would have died in that fire. But have you ever really thanked her?"

"She said she did it because she owed Jake." Elizabeth says in her defense but she realizes that Jason isn't going to believe her no matter how hard she tries so decides to try a new tactic. "Why are you defending her Jason, you sound like you're still in love with her" she says angrily.

"That's because I am! That's what I was coming to talk to you about. To tell you that I'm going to try to convince Sam that sometimes love really is enough and that from here on out Sam comes first. I wanted to show the courtesy of letting you know because you were the mother of my son" Jason says in disgust.

"Jason you can't mean that. How can you possibly be in love with her again after what she did to Jake?"

"Again? No not again Elizabeth, I'm STILL in love with her, I never stopped loving her. Even when I was angry with her I still loved her. I told her once I had never loved someone as much as I loved her and always would and I meant it. Elizabeth, she isn't only the woman I love but she's the air I breathe. She is the other of half of me and I'm just sorry I wasted so much time realizing that, time that we should been together. Right now I have a battle on my hands to convince her to give me a second chance but for the first time in my life I finally know where I belong."

"Jason I need your help, Lucky said he's going to fight for custody of the boys. He probably won't get custody of Cam because he never adopted him but Jake is another story and I was hoping you can help" Elizabeth says in tears hoping the waterworks will work to her advantage as they have so many times before.

"You are some piece of work Elizabeth. You are on your own and I hope you get exactly what you deserve." Jason says and then storms out the door slamming it behind him.

"Oh my God what am I going to do now" Elizabeth wails. For the first time she feels completely and utterly alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Thank you all for the reviews. I want to explain that I'm not a long chapter kind of gal lol. I personally tend not to read stores with super long chapters because I get tired towards the end sometimes and I don't want you all to be bored lol.

Chapter 8

Jason is still sitting in his SUV outside Elizabeth's house when his cell phone rings. "Morgan!" Jason answers.

"Hello Mr. Morgan I trust this phone call finds you well?"

"What do you want Jerry?" Jason says with a scowl.

"Well Jason a little birdie tells me that you have broken ties with the lovely Elizabeth and I have learned you are not the father of her young son after all. Yes I knew all about the young Spencer but I chose not to go down that road again."

"What do you mean again?" Jason says getting angrier by the minute.

"Oh so your fair Samantha hasn't told you yet. That is most interesting. As I have decided to move on to greener pastures let me enlighten you about a couple things Mr. Morgan. First of all, you are correct in your assumption that Claudia is the one that put out the hit on Sonny that resulted in young Michael's tragic shooting. You shall be receiving the proof of her misdeeds shortly which I have no doubt you will pass on to her husband. The second item I wish to bring to your attention is some actions of Sweet Sam which she has been repeatedly condemned for. One being the kidnapping of young Jake by Maureen and the other being the incident in the park with the gunmen. Did you really think so little of Samantha to think that she would do that to a child of her own free will? She did that because I ordered her to!" Jerry laughs upon hearing stone cold silence.

"You did this? You made Sam do those things? Why Jerry?" Jason is now feeling with unspeakable anger and there is no doubt if Jerry was near Jason would kill him with his bare hands.

"But of course. I told Sweet Sam that if she did not do these things that I would kill you, young Jake and the entire Quartermaine family. As you know she has always had a soft spot for your family. If it makes you feel better Morgan she did not want to have any part of it but I really didn't give her much choice in the matter. Her instructions were clear, watch as Jake was kidnapped and say nothing. For the second part of my plan all she was told to do was to pretend to save Elizabeth and her children. As for the hiring of the men, that was all me. Well now I can part with a clean conscience. It would say it's been a pleasure but I do know how you detest liars. _**Au Revoir Mr. Morgan!"**_

Jason just sits there not believing some of what he has just heard. Could it be possible that Sam wasn't responsible for the events that contributed to their final split. Jason knows only one person can give him the answers he needs. He starts the SUV and heads off to his destination.

Sam is sitting at her desk trying to concentrate on her new case for the 10th time. Something keeps distracting her but for some reason she can't put her finger on what it is. Suddenly the door swings open and in walks Alexis. "Oh joy" Sam thinks, looking up towards the ceiling she mutters "geez God gimme a break would ya? I can't take many more visitors." "Hello Mom what can I do ya for?" Alexis frowns at her eldest daughter and says "Sam that's not proper, you know I hate slang. As for what you can do for me, for starters will you please explain to me why I've had six phone calls telling me that Jason kissed you at Kelly's this morning. You know how I feel about Jason and although I do appreciate him helping you bring Kristina home, it does not change the fact that he is a criminal. You can also explain why you were having lunch with Lucky, I thought the two of you split up?"

"Wow mom you've had a busy day it sounds like. I can answer both of those questions with one simple statement. It's really none of anyone's business what I do in my personal life. Yes I know how you feel about Jason, you've made it perfectly clear on more than one occasion. Lucky and I did break up but he has suddenly decided he is in love with me and wants me to give him another chance."

"I noticed you explained why Lucky was with you but yet failed to explain why Jason was kissing you in a public place. Just being around him puts your life at risk, haven't you learned anything in the past couple of years?"

"Gee Mom thanks for your vote of confidence in my intelligence. I did not explain Jason because I honestly do not feel like hearing another lecture about how Jason is bad for me and will only put me in danger. It was a kiss Mom, nothing more, nothing less."

"It was the promise of something more Alexis" Jason says surprising both women as neither had realized he had come through the door that Alexis had left open in her aggravation with her daughter. "I love Sam, I always have and I always will and there's really nothing you or anyone else can do about that. Now before you go jumping all over her you should know that I'm the one that kissed her, not the other way around. Sam is not too sure of how she feels about recent events, right Sam?" Jason looks at her in amusement, clearly enjoying himself. "I know you don't like me Alexis and that's probably never going to change but you really should get used to seeing me around because I'm not going anywhere."

"Jason it's not that I don't like you, it's that I don't want my daughter in danger anymore. She is a PI and that's dangerous enough and she doesn't need to add to that by getting involved with a gangster again. If she's going to get involved with someone from her past I'd rather it be Lucky. He's the kind of man I would want for my daughter. He's safe with a good job and well respected in the community" Alexis says trying sing the praises of Lucky to both Sam and Jason.

"He's boring Alexis and he will never accept Sam for the amazing woman she is and deep down you know he will never make her happy. Sam and I are a lot alike and I think that is what bothers you. That she lives dangerously, just like I do. She loves, just like I do. I love your daughter Alexis and if I have to wait for the rest of my life then that's what I'll do. I can be a very patient man when it's something I want and it's something worth fighting for."

"Well I can see it's pointless arguing with you so I'll go. By the way, Nikolas told me about Jake and I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry but it turned out for the best. You would have brought nothing but danger and heartache to that little boy" Alexis says as she walks out the door allowing it to slam behind her.

Sam looks at Jason from across the room and worriedly says "is Jake ok? He didn't have a setback did he? Let's just cancel tonight, you should be with your son." Jason arches his eyebrow and says "Nice try Sam, we have a date and you aren't getting out of it. A deal is a deal McCall."

"But Jason your son needs you" Sam explains.

"You're right, Jake does need his father, but that's not me" Jason says keeping his eyes on her so he can gauge her reaction.

"What are you talking about Jason? Jake is your son."

"Actually he's not, that's what I came to tell you. I went to see Elizabeth because I thought she had the right to know as the mother of my child that I plan on following my heart and that you come first before her and her problems. That's when she told me that the hospital had run a multitude of tests in case Jake needs a transfusion. One of the tests was a DNA test which showed that Lucky is Jake's father. Something felt off so I asked her how long she had known he wasn't my son."

"What did she say" Sam asks almost scared to hear the answer.

"She's always known Sam, she's been lying the entire time." Jason can immediately see the anger come into her eyes but he's surprised to see it go just as quickly. "Are you ok Sam?"

"I'm fine Jason, I'm not the one this affects. I'm really sorry Jason I know you really loved Jake." Sam refuses to look at Jason suddenly fascinated by the case files he's looking at.

Jason storms over to Sam and taking his right hand he brings her chin up so she's looking in his stormy blue eyes. "Damnit Sam don't shut me out. This affects you as much as it does me if not more. Everything that has happened stems from the night Jake was conceived. Everything that we put each other through is a direct result of that night."

"No Jason" Sam says trying to pull away but Jason refuses to let her go. "Everything is a direct result of me sleeping with Ric. But it doesn't matter Jason, I'm just sorry you had to go through all that. Everything I put Jake through is on me."

Jason sighs and looks Sam deeply in the eyes and says "Where you ever going to tell me that Jerry forced you to do that."

Sam gasps "How? I mean I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do, damnit Sam why did I have to find this out from Jerry of all people?"

"Oh My God!" Sam says knowing she will now to relive that horrible night again and praying that Jason can look at her the same way.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Thank you all for the reviews. I want to explain that I'm not a long chapter kind of gal lol. I personally tend not to read stores with super long chapters because I get tired towards the end sometimes and I don't want you all to be bored lol.

Chapter 9

"Ok Jason you win I will tell you what happened but you must promise me to just listen and not fly off into one of your angry tirades. Can you do that? If not then I have nothing to say" Sam says in a voice that lets Jason know she means business.

"Sam you are asking me not to get angry over something that involves both you and Jerry. That's like asking me not to breath but if that's the only way you'll agree to tell me what happened then ok I promise."

Sam sits down and motions for Jason to do the same because she knows she won't be able to get through this if he paces a whole through her floor. "Ok Jason you have to think back to the night Jake was born when I overheard you and Elizabeth discussing Jake was yours. You know I ran off after hearing that but what you didn't know is that Jerry saw me run off and knew something was up so he took my place outside her hospital room and heard the rest of your conversation with Elizabeth so he knew everything. He held onto that knowledge for quite some time I guess trying to decide what he was going to do with it." Sam takes a drink of her water to try and regain some composure before continuing. "You and I were having problems because I knew you were keeping Jake's paternity a security and of course Elizabeth kept turning up like a bad penny every time I turned around. One night while you were at one of the warehouses working Jerry stormed into the penthouse and pinned me to wall. He told me that I had to do exactly what he wanted or I would live to regret it. He had set it up for Jake to be kidnapped because he knew it would get you angry and he was hoping you would get sloppy. My instructions were to go to the park and stand behind the bushes and just watch, he said that if I tried anything that he had a sniper set up that would kill Elizabeth and Cameron instantly and if I did nothing all three of them, including Jake would be safe. As you know I did nothing, I just couldn't take the chance that something would happen to either of them and of course Jake was found safe and sound."

"Oh my God Sam why didn't you come to me? You know I would have protected you."

"Because I didn't think you would believe me and you didn't know I knew about Jake. Can I continue?" Sam asks clearly wanting to finally get this over with. Jason nods his head and she continues. "Well one night Sonny had you out inspecting one of the shipments and Jerry broke in again. He told me there was something else I needed to do and if I refused he would kill Kristina, Molly, Michael, Morgan and Jake and once again I couldn't let any child die, they are my sisters and I loved Michael and Morgan and of course Jake was your son so I couldn't let anything happen to him. He said that he wanted to send Elizabeth a message that you couldn't protect them which would hurt you in the end and that was his ultimate goal. That's when he gave me my instructions and a gun filled with blanks. He said the gunmen would also have blanks in their weapons but if I didn't make it look real he would follow through with his threats. He told me I had to make it look real and that when you confronted me about it that I better be believable or my sisters would be the first to die. So that's why I said what I said and why I broke up with you when you were in prison. I think the thing that hurt that most is that you were so willing to believe I would ever consciously hurt any child but especially your child." Sam says and gets up and walks to her filing cabinet. She prays Jason will be happy with the answers she's given him.

"Is that all Sam, it feels like your leaving something out Sam?"

"Um no that's it" Sam says avoiding his eyes, Sam knows if she looks in those crystal blue eyes she will falter and she doesn't want Jason to know the rest.

"Sam? I know you! I know there is something else and I'm not leaving here until you tell me what it is!" Jason says knowing there's something she is afraid to tell him but he can't help her get past it if he doesn't know what it is.

Meanwhile across town at the PCPD, a messenger drops an envelope on Lucky Spencer's desk. "Who's this from?" Lucky asks.

"I don't know sir, I was just told to deliver it to your desk" the courier replies.

"Ok thanks" Lucky says and then opens it to find a DVD which he takes into Interrogation Room 1 as it's not in use. He takes the DVD and places it into the players and sits down and is shocked to see Jerry Jacks face appear on the screen. "What the hell?" Lucky says thoroughly confused now.

"Hello Detective Spencer! I hope this DVD finds you well and in one piece. As we know a cop's life is a very dangerous occupation indeed. By now I'm sure you have once again parted ways with your wife, oh my mistake your ex-wife Elizabeth. I'm also sure you have once again wish to take up with Sweet Sam but have found an opponent in one Jason Morgan. Now I'm going to enlighten you a few things which may help you win Sweet Sam's heart so listen carefully."

After listening to everything Jerry has said Lucky is now furious. At Jerry for what he has put Sam through, at Jason for having so little faith in Sam, at Elizabeth for everything she's put he, Sam & Jason through and finally with himself for not being there for Sam when she needed him the most. "I'll make it up to her if it's the last thing I do." If he hadn't been determined to win Sam back before he certainly was now "and if Morgan doesn't like it he can go straight to hell!"

"Jason it doesn't matter anymore, it's over and done with" Sam says trying to get Jason to back off.

"It matters to me Sam!" Jason says getting angrier by the minute. "I can't help you if I don't know the full story. I always wondered why your hatred for Jerry was so strong."

"Damnit Jason he raped me!" Sam says as she runs out the door followed quickly by an angry Jason. She gets to elevator before he grabs her around the waist and pulls her into his arms.

"No Sam I won't let you run away or shut me out. I want to know everything NOW!" Jason demands as he leads her firmly back to her office. He shuts the door behind him and locks the door. "No interruptions Sam, I want to know everything he did now."

"Do you realize what you are asking me to do Jason? You are asking me to relive through one of the most horrific times in my life. You know how hard it was for Emily to talk about her rape and you are asking me to do the same thing. Please Jason don't!" Sam begs him but she can tell by the look in his eyes that he's not willing to let this go.

"Sam I don't need to know all the details but please answer me this. Were we still together when it happened and where did it happen" Jason pleads with her.

"Yes Jason we were still together, it was the night after Jake was born."

"Where Sam?"

"At the penthouse Jason, in our home" Sam cries out.

Jason wraps his arms around her and whispers into her hair "I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most."

Jason sits there just holding Sam as she cries when suddenly there is a loud knock on the door. "Open up Sam, it's Lucky and I know you are in there. I'm not going away until I get some answers!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Thank you all for the reviews. I want to explain that I'm not a long chapter kind of gal lol. I personally tend not to read stores with super long chapters because I get tired towards the end sometimes and I don't want you all to be bored lol.

Chapter 10

"Stay here Sam, I will handle Lucky!" Jason says as he stalks towards the door. He flings it open and he can instantly see the anger on Lucky's face and the shock at finding Jason there. Suddenly he hears Sam sobbing behind Jason and attempts to push his way through the door but Jason won't budge. "No, Lucky Sam isn't up for visitors right now."

"Excuse me? When the hell did you become her keeper? I love Sam and I will talk to her and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm not her keeper but I'm not going to let you upset her more than she already is. Plus the last I heard you were back with Elizabeth so what's with the declarations of love for Sam now? No never mind it doesn't matter because I'm not going to let you hurt her again" Jason says with a coldness in his voice that reaches his eyes.

"You hurt her more than I ever could Jason so back off" Lucky says equally cold.

"Enough!" Both men turn and see one very pissed off Sam. "Both of you get the hell out of my office NOW before I call the cops and have you thrown out."

"Sam I need to talk to you in private but I think Jason should go." Lucky says determined to get rid of Morgan.

"You can talk to me tomorrow Lucky, I'm not in the mood. Now Go!"

"What about Morgan?" Lucky says. There's no way he's leaving and letting Morgan is staying.

"That's really none of your concern Lucky but he's leaving too" she says giving Jason a pointed stare letting him know it's not open for discussion.

"Alright Sam I'll go but don't forget we have a date tonight" Jason says giving her back an equally determined stare.

"Jason in light of what happened I don't think that's a good idea." Sam just wants to be alone tonight but deep down she knows that Jason isn't going to let this drop and she's right.

"No Sam we had an arrangement and I won't let you back out. I will see you tonight. Say goodbye Spencer!" With that he grabs Lucky and pulls him out the door. Sam rushes behind them and slams the door behind them and locking it.

"I'd ask what's next but I don't want to know" Sam whispers to herself. She lays her head down on her desk and within 5 minutes she's fast asleep.

Jason and Lucky walk outside Sam's office building and stop outside the front door. Lucky is the first to speak and he looks at Jason coldly "I'm not going to let you hurt her again Morgan. You destroyed her and I won't let that happen again. Sam has become a strong woman, someone comfortable for the first time with who she is. With you she was always second best, she came after everyone – Sonny, Carly, Michael, Morgan ….. Elizabeth" he says softly.

"Yes she did and I will regret that for the rest of my life but I'm not the only one who put Elizabeth before Sam am I Lucky? While Sam was risking her life to save everyone at GH you were on a roof top kissing your ex-wife which Sam saw. I'm not the only one that hurt her but the difference is you did it knowing everything Elizabeth and I had put her through. She made a conscious decision to kiss Elizabeth knowing Sam could be somewhere in that building dying for all you knew but as always you put your own needs above Sam's. Now I know that you are fighting for custody of the boys and I fully support your decision to do that knowing what I know now but I'm warning you, don't drag Sam into your mess, you have no idea what's she's going through right now."

"Actually I do know Jason, I got a DVD from Jerry Jacks today confessing everything he made Sam do" Lucky says smugly.

"Did he also confess that he raped her" Jason responds in anger.

"What? How the hell do you know that? On the DVD he said nobody knew but he and Sam" Lucky said clearly aggravated.

"Really? You need to ask me how I knew? Sam told me of course, right before you came pounding on her door. Sam trusts me, can you honestly say she trusts you enough to tell she was raped by a psychotic like Jerry. Have you forgotten this is not the first time Sam and I have been through dealings with a deranged man after Sam."

"Oh yes of course Manny, the man that shot her and the reason she can't have kids. You are the reason she can't have kids Jason. How do you live with yourself knowing you took her one dream away from her?" Instantly Lucky knows he's gone too far and he can see Jason's anger reach his eyes seconds before Jason punches him in the face, instantly breaking his nose.

"Do not pretend to know what Sam and I have gone through and what we have shared We've got a bond that you can't break. No matter how hard you try Spencer!" Jason throws a rag at Lucky and says "might want to get that nose looked at Spencer!" Jason walks to SUV, grabs his cell phone and dials Spinelli. "Find Jerry Jacks! I don't care what you have to do. He crossed the line and he will pay" Jason says as he hangs up. He knows he should tell Spinelli why he is so adamant but it would destroy Spinelli if he knew what his business partner and friend had gone through over the past couple of years. Jason puts his SUV in gear and heads to his penthouse to finish the preparations for a very special night.

Jason walks into the penthouse to see Maxie closing her cell phone. "What's left to do Maxie? It's more important than ever that tonight be a welcome distraction for Sam."

"Ok Carly is on the roof top putting the finishing touches . Dinner will be hear at 4:45 which will give me just enough time to get it set up while you prep Sam. I'm getting ready to set the table here now and then the rest is up to you." Maxie sighs and continues "Sam told you didn't she, you know about Jerry?"

"Yes but how did you know?" Jason answers clearly surprised.

"Sam is my best friend Jason. She has talked me down from making some of the stupidest decisions in my life and when I made mistakes she didn't judge me, she just listened. We decided to have a girls' night in one night with every kind of booze you can imagine and that's when she told me what Jerry had done TO her and what he forced her to do. I promised her I'd never tell a soul but I could tell when you walked in that you knew."

"Yes now that I know it explains a lot because the Sam I fell in love with would have never had done those things. I hate that I didn't believe in her, that she didn't feel that she could come to me when this was all going down but …." Jason stops and tries to regain his thoughts.

"But Elizabeth had you wrapped around her little finger believing you were doing what was best for Jake. Nobody can fault you for wanting to protect your son Jason but in your quest to protect Jake, you forgot Sam. My question is can you forgive yourself for that? I know Sam has, she's managed to put herself back together twice now, once after you destroyed her and once when Lucky did. Jason, I know you love Sam, I can see it in your eyes, but you may need to let her figure this out on her own. Just let her know that you are here but don't push her or you may lose her for good" Maxie says as walks away to finish getting the room ready when there's a knock on the door.

Jason swings the door open to find a delivery man from the jewelry store. "Mr. Morgan?" he says.

"Yes, is that my package" he says seeing the small parcel in the man's hands.

"Yes sir, please sign here"

Jason does just that and takes the package and places it in his pocket and turns to Maxie who now has the table set and is placing candles around the room. "Thank you Maxie for your advice. I'm hoping tonight will show Sam how much I love her and that I will always be here for her and this little package will help me do that." Jason rushes upstairs to get ready secretly praying that Sam shows up. He has a lot to make up for.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 11

Jason is sitting at his desk pretending not to be nervous when he hears a knock on his door. Wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans he opens the door to find the most beautiful site he has ever seen. Sam looks beautiful in a red strapless shirt tucked into her skin tight black jeans with her stiletto boots She has pulled her hair up into a messy bun and there are strands falling down upon her neck and she takes his breath away.

"I wasn't sure if you would come" Jason says trying to regain the ability to breath.

"Well we did have an arrangement Jason, I wasn't going to go back on my word" Sam answers and he can hear the sadness in her voice.

"You look beautiful Sam" he says as bends down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Sam asks as she walks in and Jason shuts the door, walks past her so her back is to the door and he directly in front of her.

Sam is trying not to show her excitement at their dinner date. It has been an emotionally draining day but she has been looking forward to tonight since Jason wrangled the dinner date out of her this morning.

Jason gently nudges her so she is pinned against the door and using his hand he raises her chin up so she's looking into his eyes and says "I'm going to distract you!" Jason then swoops down and presses his lips to hers in a kiss that leaves her breathless.

As Jason finally pulls back Sam can't help but remember when she said those very words to Jason which lead to one of the best nights of her life, their rooftop date in the rain. At that point in their relationship they were happy even though everything was going wrong all around them. When they were together they could conquer anything and did. She knows this is going to be a night neither one will forget and for once she's going to put her fears about the future behind her.

"Come with me Sam?" Jason says holding out his hand to her. He knows this is a big step for her because he is asking her to trust him again and that's asking a lot of her right now. He had her trust and love before and he stupidly through it all away. Jason sighs in relief as she places her hand in his and allows him to lead her out the door and into the elevator. Sam is lost in her thoughts and doesn't see Jason push the R button which will lead them to the rooftop.

When the elevator opens both are blown away by what Maxie and Carly have done. With the exception of the strands of lights hanging down from the ceiling and the hundreds of candles surrounding the rooftop the only light is from the stars. Jason knows he did the right thing by bringing in Maxie and Carly to decorate the place for him. They may not like each other but they obviously worked well together. In the center lies a table adorned with a beautiful red silk tablecloth with two single candles on each side. Beside the main table is a smaller table filled with cartons from The Golden Dragon which is Sam's favorite Chinese place. There is also a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

Sam is stunned by the beauty of this place is that all theirs, a place that holds so many memories for both of them. She feels a single tear slide down her face and turns to Jason and whispers "Thank You" and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"No Sam thank you for agreeing to come even after the day you had. I just wanted to take you away from all of that even if it's just for a little while. Let this be your haven tonight. No worries, no regrets … only you and me. Can you do that for yourself?" Jason asks hoping she can let go for one night.

"No I can't do it for me Jason." She sees the look of sadness that quickly crosses his face and continues "but I can do it for you." The smile that crosses her face lets her know that even if only for tonight she can leave her problems and fears for the future outside that door.

"What in the hell happened Lucky?" Elizabeth screeches when she sees her ex-husband walk in his face covered in blood.

"Jason Morgan happened!"

"My Jason? Why would he do this? I thought you two had come to some sort of understanding over Jake" she says now confused.

"It wasn't over Jake and before you ask it wasn't over you either" he says pointedly and feels a satisfaction when he sees her flinch. "We got into over Sam if you must know, I said some things that were out of line, I know that now. Anyway, he hit me and I admit I deserved it" Lucky says before striding to the waiting area to wait his turn to be seen.

"Why in the hell would you two be fighting over HER? You both broke up with her so I would think that would be common ground for a semi friendship in the very least not a battle."

"Oh didn't your precious Jason tell you that he wants to get back together with Sam? I thought you knew everything about the great Jason Morgan. He told me himself he is in love with her and he is going to get her back. Unfortunately for him he is not the only one that wants her back. The happiest I've been in a long time is when I was with Sam. She didn't try to change me or judge me, she accepting me flaws and all. I was stupid to throw her away, especially for you. So I guess Jason and I do have something in common. We trashed a wonderful thing … for you" he says with disgust. "Not a mistake I ever plan on making again. But Elizabeth, look on the bright side, you don't have to worry about that with Nic, after all he is Sam's cousin and his love for her is already unconditional and that's something you can't take from her."

"Mr. Spencer, Dr. Drake is ready to see you now" Epiphany calls. Lucky gets up and leaves Elizabeth standing there in shock.

"Nurse Webber I do believe you have patients to see" Epiphany calls out.

"Yes Nurse Johnson, I'm on my way" Elizabeth calls out as she walks down the corridor trying to plan her next move. There is no way in hell that Sam is going to steal two of the most important in her life. "Hell will freeze over first" she says as she visits her first patient of the day.

"So how is your food Sam? Is it ok? I just ordered a little bit of everything because I wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for" Jason asks nervously. He isn't normally the kind of guy that worries about things like this but he really wants tonight to be perfect for her.

"Jason everything is fine, I see you even got squid" she says with a laugh, knowing Jason's distaste for the delicacy.

"It's not so bad I guess" he says with a grimace and smiles when Sam starts laughing. "She I would eat squid just to hear you laugh, he would be worth it."

Sam raises her eyebrow and whispers "really? Ok then take a bite!" He stretches across the table to take a bite making sure his wine is ready to wash it down with. Sam starts laughing hysterically at look of pure horror on his face as the food hits his taste buds. "Still worth it?" she says with a smile, knowing how much he hates it but delighting in his suffering.

"Definitely" he says seductively. "You know Sam the last time we had a dinner like this you fed me Sushi and you said that if I tried it you would try anything I wanted, do you remember?"

"I remember" Sam says and she does, it's one of her favorite dates with him. It was back when they were trying to find their way back to each other.

"Well I'm going to call in favor now. I'm not going to ask you to try something but rather do something … with me!"

"What?"

Jason stands up, walks over the ledge and pushes the play button on the CD player and then heads over to Sam and holds his hands out and says "dance with me Sam!"

Sam is surprised because she knows Jason has never been find of dancing and so she says "but you hate dancing."

"But I love dancing with you"

She places her hands in his and he pulls her up and into his arms and slides her over to the middle of the room. Together they block out the rest of the world and the only thing that matters is what is going on in that rooftop, under the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 12

As the music continues to play Sam can't help but smile. They've been dancing for 20 minutes now which in itself is amazing because Jason hates dancing and this is probably the longest he's ever been on a dance floor Sam thinks to herself with a smile. She can't remember the last time she has been this relaxed. In Jason's arms is the one place that always felt at home, the one place she felt safe no matter what was going on around them. "Jason?" she whispers.

"Hmmmm?" he mutters against her hair.

"You know we can stop dancing whenever you want. I know this isn't one of your favorite things to do."

"No but having you in my arms is one of my favorite things and it's worth the pain of you stepping on my toes" he jokes and then laughs when she attempts to pull away.

"Jason I'm sorry I didn't realize …" she starts to protest only to be silenced by his lips on hers in a gentle kiss that tells her he's right where he wants to be. When he finally releases the kiss she can see the honesty in his crystal blue eyes.

"Sam this is where I want to be. With you, on this rooftop, dancing, that's really all there is to it."

"But" she starts only to be stopped when he places a finger along her lips silencing her.

"No buts Sam! Right now it's just and you and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Sam and if it takes me a lifetime to convince you of that then that's what I'm going to do. I didn't realize how much I missed you and how right we were together until we started looking for Michael and Kristina and started spending time. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You have changed me Sam and I'm a better man for having you in my life. You are my best friend Sam, my partner and the only one I love."

"What about Elizabeth? You loved her too Jason."

"I did love her Sam but not in the way either you or Elizabeth thinks. I think I was more in love with the idea of being in love with the mother of my child than actually being in love with someone. When you love someone you don't ask them to change who they are. I know I said that you changed me but you didn't ask me to change for you, I wanted to change to be the kind of man you deserved. Elizabeth wanted me to change who I am and what I believe in and that's something I can not ever do."

"I know that Jason. It is your beliefs and how you protect those you care for that made me fall in love with you back then."

"And now? How do you feel about me now Sam?"

"I honestly don't know anymore Jason. So much has happened in the past few years that I don't know how to feel anymore. There was the rape, us splitting up, what happened with Jake and you threatening me. I don't know where we fit anymore or if there is a we."

"There is a we Sam, there always has been, even when we were angry with each other. I know you fighting your feelings Sam and that you are scared of being hurt again and I completely understand that. I also know that I would do anything to take back the past couple of years but we can't do that no matter how much we may want to. But we can move forward Sam and that's what I want. I want to hold you in my arms like this and tell you how much I love you and tell you how grateful that I am that we have been able to put behind the hurt that we caused each other and can now get back to what's right and that's you and me."

"Wow Jason I think that's the most you've ever said to me in one setting" Sam teases.

"What can I say Sam, actions speak louder than words" he says and then clamps his lips down on hers in an earth shattering kiss when all of a sudden the rain starts pouring down on them. Sam starts to pull away but Jason just wraps his arms around her tighter and in a matter of moments they both are soaked. Jason finally releases her from their kiss to look down into the brown eyes of the woman he loves more than life itself. He then sweeps her into his arms and leads her from the rooftop down to the penthouse where an even better surprise awaits her.

"Ok Detective Spencer you are going to have to leave this nose guard on and please try to avoid any more collisions please? I'd rather not have to see you back in here again for the same thing twice" Patrick Drake says with humor.

"I don't intend on having a repeat performance" Lucky says with a grimace "but the end justified the means."

"How is Jason Morgan by the way?" Patrick says with a smile.

"How did you know it was Morgan?"

"Because only Jason Morgan ever gets you that upset to where you get violent. You are cop Lucky and usually pretty good at keeping your cool. I really hope you two weren't fighting about Elizabeth again." At one point he and Elizabeth has been friends and she had been a big help with he and Robin were coping with her post partum depression but recently he had noticed a change in her. He liked both Lucky and Jason, despite Morgan's chosen profession.

"No we were actually arguing about Sam. We both are in love with her and we both want her back. So naturally we were going to come to blows eventually."

"Wait I thought you and Elizabeth were back together. She told me you had gotten engaged" Patrick says completely confused now.

"Yeah we were but then I found out that she slept with my brother and that kind of threw the whole engagement out the window pretty damn fast. I also found out that she's been lying for quite some time about Jake. The night Emily died I was told that Jake wasn't mine, that he was Jason's son. Recently I found out that's not try and she's known all along. Just another thing to fuel the fire between Jason and myself."

Patrick sits there dumbfounded. Robin had always thought there was something between Jason and Elizabeth and even tried to push them together a time or too and she had told him once before that she thought Jason was little Jake's dad but to hear this from Lucky comes as a surprise to say t he least.

"So what are you going to do?" Patrick asks, curious now as to when to expect more fireworks.

"I'm going to fight for the woman I love. Before you say anything, I mean Sam not Elizabeth. Both Jason and I have hurt her deeply and I can only hope she will forgive me for choosing Elizabeth over her. I just came into some information as did Jason that explains why Sam has made some of the choices she's made in the past and it really explains a lot but I realized I loved her before I received the information but I know the real Sam. Jason doesn't know the woman she became after they split but I do because I helped her become that woman. I just need to remind her how good we can be together."

"Don't you think that's exactly what he's going to be doing Lucky? Plus Morgan isn't a man that is known to lose when he puts his mind something" Patrick warns.

"Maybe not Patrick, but neither am I" Lucky says as he walks out of the room. He knows he's going to have to think this through and just hopes he isn't too late by then.

Jason carries Sam into the penthouse and she is blown away by what she sees. The room is darn except for the candles all over the room. Sitting on the table is two glasses and a bottle of red wine along with a big box which Sam knows contains her favorite pizza.

"Wow someone was busy" she says with a smile.

"Well I did have some help" he says with a smile as he finally lowers her to her feet and takes her by the hand and leads her to the table. They decide to sit on the floor in front of the couch as they have many times before.

"How did you know we would get rained out?" she says with a laugh as she opens the pizza still famished.

"This is you and me Sam, it's kind of our pattern" he says with a laugh.

"Too true" she says equally amused. "Thank you Jason for a wonderful night, it has been more relaxing than you can imagine and I really hate to see it end."

"Who says it is? This night is just beginning" he says seductively leaving her to imagine what else he has in store for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 13

Elizabeth looks at the package she has just received in the mail. She knows what she is about to do is wrong but there is no other choice. No matter what she is going to make sure that Sam McCall will never take another important person from her again. "Does she not realize that Jason and Lucky are mine? I'm the woman they love, not her. She is evil and can't possibly show them the love I can. Yeah they'll miss her at first but I can make them both forget. Lucky will have the boys to keep him occupied and Jason, well he'll have me" she says with a seductive smile. She knows she has to set this up just right so it won't come back on her and that just won't do. Finally the perfect solution and she brings out her phone. "Tomorrow this will all be over" she says as she dials the first number.

"Sam I want to say something to you and I want you to just listen ok?" Jason says, his voice taking a very serious tone.

"Ok" she says just a little concerned.

"Sam I love you, it's a simple as that. I've never loved anyone the way that I love you and it took almost dying to make me realize that. I know you are scared and you have every right to be, hell I'm scared. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I know I never will again. Sam a love like ours comes along once in a lifetime if your lucky and I'll be damned if I'm going to throw it away or let you throw it away. We belong together Sam, everyone around us can see it but yet you keep running. I know you've been hurt, not only by me but by Sonny, Lucky and even Jerry but love is worth fighting for … we're worth fighting for and that's what I'm going to do." Jason looks into her eyes eager to see the affect his words have had on her and is relieved to see her eyes filled with love and not anger.

"Can I talk now?" she asks and continues when he nods. "Jason yes I've been hurt by many of the men in my life but I just thought that was how it worked. I don't count Jerry because I didn't care for him. Yes the rape was painful but it's in my past and with therapy I've been able to put it behind me. With Sonny I had convinced myself that I was in love with him but after falling in love with you Jason I realized I never really loved Sonny. With Lucky, I will always be grateful for the time we had together because he taught me to be stronger and made me realize that I was stronger than I gave myself credit for. The only regret I have with him is the way it ended, I wish he had come to me and told me he was still in love with Elizabeth, but he didn't. I'm sure you know that he says he's still in love with me and wants another chance but it really doesn't matter."

"Why is that Sam" Jason asks and he's almost afraid to hear her answer.

"Because I'm in love with you Jason. I always have been and I always will be, I know that now. Even when I thought I hated you, I still loved you. I learned the hard way that you can't just turn your feelings off no matter how much you may want to. Yes I'm scared but not of you and not of us. I'm scared of losing myself like I did when we were together before. I've made something of my life now and I'm pretty damn proud of myself. I don't want to ever become the weak woman I was towards the end of our relationship who felt she was nothing if she wasn't by your side. I don't want to turn into another Elizabeth! I don't want to make the destructive decisions I made in the past." Sam pauses to take a drink of her wine before she continues. "That being said Jason, I've decided that it's time to stop running from my feelings and from you. I love you Jason and I want to be with you if that's what you truly want."

"Sam it is, there's nothing I want more that to have you in my life, by my side. You know I would have been willing to try to be patient and wait as long as you needed but I have to tell you, I like this much more" Jason says with a laugh before continuing "I have something for you Sam. Something I've been wanting to give to you since we got back from Mexico" he says reaching into his pocket and pulls out the jewelry box. Sam does not need to even guess what it is, she knows that it's her necklace before he opens box and she can see the sparkiling star laying in the velvet case. "This is yours Sam and it's a symbol of our love and I want you to have this and when you are ready to wear it I will place it back where it belong." Jason hands her the box and he can see the tears in her eyes as she takes the necklace from the case.

Sam runs the necklace through her fingers and she knows what she needs to do. Turning so her back is in front of him, she holds up the necklace and says "will you do the honor?" and holds up her hair. Never did Jason think she would agree to wear the necklace so soon but he doesn't need to be asked twice. Reaching around her he places the necklace around her neck and fastens the clasp. He turns her around so he can see the beautiful pendant laying just above her heart. Sam leans forward and takes Jason's face in her hands and gives him the gentlest kiss he has ever received. "I love you Jason."

"I love you Sam, now and always." Jason leans back against the couch pulling Sam with him so she is cradled in his arms. "I missed you so much Sam, I missed this."

"So did I" Sam says and sighs in content.

They spent the next few moments just holding each other before they drift off to sleep, neither of them hearing both of their phones ringing one after the other.

Sam wakes up first and slowly untangles herself from Jason and goes into the kitchen to start coffee. After pouring herself a cup she heads over to the window and looks out at the clouds forming for another dark NY day. She can sense before she feels his arm encircle her waist.

"Good Morning beautiful" he says and lays kisses along her neckline.

"Morning" she replies and takes a sip of her coffee. "I made coffee as Spinelli keeps saying yours is like mud" she laughs.

"Mud? My coffee is delicious thank you very much" he says in mock hurt.

"Uh huh, tell that to Spinelli" she laughs. "I'm going to check my messages, why don't you pour yourself a cup of REAL coffee" she says hurrying away before he can catch her.

"You're gonna pay for that Sam."

"Yeah Yeah, promises promises" she laughs.

Jason looks at her seductively and says "Yes but I always keep my promises" before heading in to make himself a cup of her delicious coffee. Nobody makes coffee like Sam, no matter how hard he has tried he has never mastered the art of his coffee pot which is quite embarrassing being he is part owner of a coffee business he thinks with a smile. Jason walks back into his living room to see Sam looking at her fine in confusion. "What's wrong?" Jason asks in concern.

"It's weird, I got a call from Elizabeth asking me to meet her, Lucky and you for lunch at Kelly's. She wants to discuss Jake with us. Check and see if you got a message too?"

Jason looks at his missed calls and sees that indeed there is one from Elizabeth. He plays his voicemail and sure enough there's an invitation to join them for lunch, Elizabeth's treat, at Kelly's. "Ok I wonder what she is up to. Elizabeth doesn't like you Sam and she knows that both Lucky and I are still in love with you. She also knows of the fight between Lucky and I so why invite us all to lunch." Jason is clearly worried but he doesn't miss the shocked look on Sam's face.

"What fight?"

"Umm well after we left your office, Lucky and I had ummmm a disagreement outside. I didn't like what he was saying and my fist didn't like his nose" Jason finishes with a grin.

"Oh my God, you didn't? You broke his nose?" Sam can't help it any longer and burst out laughing. "Awww I'm touched I had to men fighting over me" she says after finishing laughing and wiping her tear filled eyes.

"You aren't mad?"

"No I'm not, I think it's sweet. Yeah I know you don't think you're sweet but I do" she says pulling him into a kiss. "Now about this lunch, what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should go but be on our toes, I don't trust her not to pull something or do something to you. I just got you back, I'm not ready to lose you."

After taking showers separately the make their way to the door knowing that no matter what, they will face it together.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 14

As Sam and Jason walk towards Kelly they see Lucky arriving at the same time. Sam chuckles seeing the nose guard on her ex boyfriend's face. Calming herself they prepare themselves for the lunch date that neither wants to have.

"Hi Sam, you look beautiful as always" Lucky says with a smile and then he looks to Morgan and his smile vanishes and he continues "Morgan!"

"Spencer! How's the nose?" Jason says with a cool stare.

"Thank you Lucky" Sam interrupts before he can reply. "Do you have any idea what this is about? Why Elizabeth wanted to meet here?"

"No I can't say that I do. I'm as confused as you two seem to be. We're exactly the four musketeers are we? So the two of you are back together?" he says with a frown.

"Yes!" Jason answers placing his hand on Sam's lower back possessively.

"We're trying Lucky" Sam agrees wrapping her arms around Jason's waist. "It won't be easy but nothing worth having ever is I suppose."

"True, I hope you know all I want is for you to be happy and if Jason can do that then I guess the better man won. Jason don't hurt her again or I will make sure you regret it." Lucky finishes and stretches his hand out for a handshake.

Jason extends his own cautiously. "I am surprised you are giving up so easily, yesterday you were so determined to win Sam back. What changed?"

"I can see that Sam has already made her decision and I love her too much to hurt her anymore and that's all that fighting with you would accomplish. I know you and I will never be friends Morgan but I am proud to call Sam my friend and I hope you won't stand in the way of that."

"Sam makes her own choices Lucky, if she wants to remain friends with you I'm certainly not going to stand in her way. I made the stupid mistake of trying to tell Sam what to do once, it's not something I plan to repeat" he says and kisses Sam on the forehead.

"I would like that Lucky, you have been a treasured friend and I don't want to lose that. You helped me realize I was someone worthy and deserving of not only love but my own self respect and I will always be thankful for that. I hope you know all I want for you is for you to be happy."

"I do Sam and thank you. How bout we get this over with. The suspense is just killing me" he laughs and opens the door for them to enter where they find Elizabeth already waiting for them.

"Hello everyone, thanks for meeting me here. Can I get you all something to drink before we start talking about why I asked you here? How about coffee for you Jason and Lucky and Sam I know you both like Mike's ice tea" she says and gets up not waiting for them to answer.

"Ok this is just weird, is it just me or is she just way to eager to please?" Sam asks both men.

"She does seem a little too enthusiastic if you as me" Lucky says.

Just then Elizabeth comes back with the drinks and places Jason's coffee in front of him with a smile. Then she places the ice tea glasses in front of both Lucky and Sam. Elizabeth herself has chosen a Diet Coke as she is trying to keep her figure in check. Just then Elizabeth's cell phone rings and she looks down and says "I'm sorry I have to take this" and rushes off. Five minutes later she comes back and says "I'm so sorry but we are going to have to reschedule this, I have to go into the hospital. That was Epiphany and they need me because they are short staffed today. I'm really sorry everyone" she says and rushes out of the restaurant as if the place was on fire.

Lucky takes a drink of tea before looking at both them and saying "Ummm ok that was just plain odd, I don't think I've ever seen her in that much of a hurry to get to work. What did you make of her Jason? Did she seem off to you?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah she did seem way too eager to get out that door."

They sit them for about 10 more minutes trying to figure out just what Elizabeth has planned and finally decided they aren't going to come up with any conclusions without more information. Just then Lucky says "well I guess I'll head back to the station so I can at least get some work done." He stands up only to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

"Oh my god Lucky are you alright?" Sam exclaims in concern for her friend.

"Sam" he says weakly. "Something is wrong" he continues before he passes out.

"Mike" Jason yells "Call 911 and tell them one of their officers is down and to get an ambulance here right away."

"Jason look at him he's sweating so much, what is wrong with him" Sam cries.

Jason runs behind the counter and grabs clothes and cold water and gives half to Sam. "Keep him cool Sam, like you did with me in Mexico. He looks like he's gone into shock."

Five minutes later the paramedics rush in followed by Mac Scorpio. As the paramedics start work on Spencer Mac glares at Jason and says "OK Morgan what happened to Detective Spencer?" Jason proceeds to fill him which is totally unlike him as it's well known that Jason Morgan always 'lawyers up'. However Jason knows that Lucky's best chance is for them to know all the facts so he leaves nothing out. He even includes the facts about Jake and their suspicions about Elizabeth.

Epiphany is standing at the nurses station when the paramedics rush in with Lucky on a stretcher. "What do we have?" she demands from the paramedic. "It looks like he's been poisoned" replies the paramedic "but you'll need to confirm that but he has all the signs of arsenic poison in his system." They rush Lucky back as Mac, Jason and Sam come rushing in behind them.

Elizabeth rushes up surprised to see the three of them standing there. "What happened?" she hollars at Mac.

"I was hoping you could tell me Elizabeth?" Mac says with a frown. "We have a witness at Kellys that says you were acting strangely and says they saw you pour something in one of the ice tea glasses."

"So you are going to take Sam's word over mine?"

"Sam? What does she have to do with this? She wasn't my witness Elizabeth but let me tell you what I think happened." Mac nods to his officers who stand behind Elizabeth before continuing "I think you decided to poison Ms McCall here but unknowing to you the glass you poisoned was actually Lucky's glass. I think you were trying to get rid of Sam knowing that both your ex-husband and Jason Morgan were in love with her still, leaving you out in the cold. How am I doing so far?"

"No I would never do something like that. I just assumed Sam was bad mouthing me like she always does."

"Detective please search Elizabeth's bag, I'm sure you will find the poison in there as the witness said she placed it back in there after putting it in the glass."

"Yes sir" Cruz acknowledges and within minutes holds up a vial of Arsenic. "It was just as you thought Commissioner."

"Cruz please place Elizabeth under arrest for the attempted murder of both Sam McCall and Lucky Spencer and take her down to the station. Elizabeth I hope you have a good attorney, you're going to need it especially if Lucky dies because the second charge will be raised to Murder in the 1st."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 15

Jason and Sam stand in shock as Elizabeth is led out of the hospital in handcuffs. Even with everything they have gone through with Elizabeth, this is something neither of them ever thought she would be capable of especially considering she had two small children to think about.

"Mac?" Sam says as she turns toward the elder man. "Has Lucky's family been notified yet?"

"No Sam, not yet."

"I would like to contact them if you don't mind."

"No that's fine, it may be easier coming from you and this way I can get down to the station and start questioning Elizabeth" Mac says with a scowl. "Thank you both for your cooperation, I'm sure we will have more questions for you both tomorrow." Sam heads off to the lobby to start calling the Spencer family leaving Jason with Mac. "I'll be honest with you Morgan, I don't expect Lucky to make it and it's going to be hard on Sam. She and Lucky were once something pretty special. I really hope you are prepare to help her through this."

Jason is shocked by the man's concern. "Mac, I didn't think you cared for Sam especially considering her history with me and Sonny but to answer your question, I will be here in any way Sam needs me, that's what friends do Scorpio."

"Who are you kidding Morgan? You and Sam will never be 'just friends' and anybody that knows either one of you can see that, even if you haven't admitted it to each other yet. As for Sam, I do care about what happens to her. She's one hell of a woman Morgan and for some reason she fell in love with you and it changed her but it changed you too. As hard as it is for me to admit this, you're a better man for having her in your life. She is also the daughter of a woman I happen to hold in very high regard. Sam doesn't deserve to be hurt again, please keep that in mind Morgan."

Twenty minutes later, they are joined by Luke, Tracy, Ethan, Nikolas, Rebecca, Lulu, Leslie and Bobbie. Sam only told them that Lucky was at the hospital but not why, she felt that should come from Mac.

"Mac what the hell is going on?" bellows Luke. "What's wrong with my son."

"I hate to be the one to have to tell you this Luke but Lucky was poisoned" Mac says with regret in his eyes. All eyes quickly turn to Jason.

"What did you do to my son" Luke bellows once again but is quickly stopped by Mac.

"As much as I'd love to tell you Morgan is responsible for Lucky's condition, which would be a lie. We have the person we believe responsible for this already in custody at the station. Jason and Sam are the ones that stayed with Lucky until the paramedics arrived. They probably saved his life Luke."

Luke turns to Jason and grins sheepishly "sorry man, it's just with history you both share with Sam here I jumped to the wrong conclusion and I'm sorry."

"It's ok Luke, in your shoes I would have done the same." Suddenly they are joined by Patrick and Robin who both have grim looks on their faces.

"How's Cowboy?" Luke asks suing his nickname for his son.

"I wish I had better news Luke" Patrick says. "Lucky ingested too much of the arsenic and it was already embedded in his blood stream too deeply. I'm sorry Luke but there's nothing we can do for him."

"Is he dead?" Nikolas asks and the pain on his face is evident. Even in light of his affair with Elizabeth, Nikolas's love for his brother is evident.

"No" Robin says "but he probably won't make it through the night. I'm glad you are all here because this will give you time to say your goodbyes. He knows he's dying and he wants to see you first Jason" Robin says turning to Jason who follows her to Lucky's room. "I'll leave you two alone" she says before returning to join the others in the lobby.

"Who in the hell did this to my son Mac? I have a right to know!"

"It was Elizabeth" Sam says surprising everyone.

"I know you don't like Elizabeth but that's no reason to accuse her Sam" Lulu says in anger.

"It's true Lulu" Mac says before turning back to Luke. "Elizabeth was found with the Arsenic in her position and she was the last one to handle Lucky's glass plus we have a witness that admits seeing her stir something into the glass that Lucky wound up drinking. The glass was meant for Sam here but being he and Sam were both drinking ice tea Elizabeth had no idea that Lucky would be the one to drink from it. I'm very sorry, I know you all were very close to Elizabeth."

"Sam, I'm sorry" Lulu stammers "I just thought you were just"

"You thought I was being the evil vindictive bitch everyone says I am. Don't worry about Lulu, I've been called worse. I just hate that Lucky is in that bed when it should be me. This is my fault so I am just going to leave now." Sam starts to turn away when she feels a hand on her shoulder, she turns to find Luke's hand there turning her around.

"You listen to me Sam, Lucky loved you and something tells me he still does. He would not want you beating yourself up over this. This is NOT your fault, you want to blame someone, you blame Elizabeth, she's the one that put my boy in that bed. I'm sure Lucky will tell you the same thing when he asks to talk to you."

"Sam?" She turns her head to see Nikolas staring at her with worry in his eyes. "You are my cousin and I love you. Luke is right, Lucky would hate to see you blaming yourself for something you had absolutely no control over. I know you all know about my affair with Elizabeth. I am not proud of my actions but I am proud that I ended it last night and was able to talk to my brother and he told me he forgave me. That's how Lucky is, he would not want to see the woman he loves tearing herself apart. Yes he told me last night that he loved you and that's why he could forgive me. Lucky knew even though he loved you that he feared he had lost you but that he had no regrets because you had shown him more love and respect in the year you had together than all the years combined with Elizabeth. Hold onto that Sam, you made him very happy." As Nikolas finishes he can see the tears in his cousin's eyes and does the only thing he knows to do and that is pull her into a bear hug.

"Well said, even for a Cassadine" Luke says with a smile before wrapping his arms around the pair. They are soon joined by Lulu as well and before the long everyone there has enwrapped Sam into a hug, even Tracy which surprises her.

"Sam" Tracy says with a wry smile "we've never been close but you have made my son-in-law a very happy man. I also know what you have done for my own family. You brought Jason back to us in your own way and though you'll never get me to admit it in front of him, you've brought a little bit of happiness back to a family that has shown you nothing but grief but still there you are. Jason is blessed to have you in his corner and we are lucky, no pun intended husband, as part of our family and that goes for both the Quartermaines and the Spencers if I may be so bold."

"Thanks Tracy, I think you surprised me most of all" Sam says with a laugh. "I'm going to go get some fresh air. Just text me if anything changes." Sam rushes off before anyone can see the tears fill her eyes.

"You wanted to see me?" Jason says quietly.

"Yes Jason please come in, it's rude to lurk" Lucky says with a weak laugh. "I know you are probably wondering why I wanted to see you first. Well it's because of Sam as you may have guessed. I know Sam and if I know her as well as I think I do, she is out there blaming herself for what happened and that just doesn't work for me. She could have had no way of knowing that Elizabeth would go this far. I know that she's going to blame herself and that's where you come in. You are the only one that can get through to her Jason, even I know that. Like you said, the two of you have a bond that I don't understand but I do respect it. You taught Sam to love and for that I'm grateful because I was the recipient of that love. If you love her as much as you say you do Jason, don't let her push you away because you and I both know that's what she is going to do. She deserves to be happy, she's gone through enough in her life, just make her happy and don't hurt her. That's all I'm asking of you, just make her happy. I know you never break a promise so I want you to promise me that you'll make her happy."

"I promise" Jason says simply because he doesn't know what else to say. He turns to walk away but before he goes he gives Lucky one parting glance and says "thank you Lucky, for teaching her to love again, for teaching her to love Sam first" and then walks away. Jason walks back to the family and immediately looks for Sam.

"She needed some air Jason" Tracy says to her nephew. "it got pretty intense out here, especially for her." Jason turns to walk away but feels Tracy's hand on his shoulder. "Don't lose her again Jason, you don't get many second chances, let alone third ones." He nods before heading to the elevator, he knows exactly where Sam has headed and only hopes he can reach her quickly enough.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

My apologies for the lack of updates. I'm going through severe evening sickness with my pregnancy and it has played havoc with my writing muse.

Chapter 16

Jason reaches the rooftop and just as he suspects he finds Sam at the same spot she found him at many months ago during Michael's surgery. He can clearly see the pain she is in which would not be evident except to someone that knows her so well. Sam recently said that Jason once knew her better than anyone and as he looks at the woman he loves more than anything he can see that statement was still true. Jason knows she is sitting there blaming herself for has happened to Lucky but everyone knew who was to blame and it sure wasn't the raven haired beauty standing before him. Coming up behind her, Jason wraps his arms around her and whispers "Sam I know what you're doing and you need to stop right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jason" Sam says and attempts to pull out of his arms but Jason has her firmly in his strong grasp with no signs of letting go.

Jason kisses the top of her head and whisper "are you forgetting how well I know you?" He suddenly spins her around so he can look into her eyes "I knew you would come here so you could blame yourself for what happened to Lucky but we all know it's not your fault. Elizabeth did this Sam, not you!"

"You're wrong Jason, this is my fault. She was trying to poison me, not Lucky. I should have drank that tea and then Lucky's family wouldn't be down there saying goodbye to one of the best men I have ever known. It should be me in that bed."

Jason has heard enough. "How the hell can you stand there and say that Sam? Did you know what she was planning? Do you really thing that Lucky would want you up here blaming yourself and wishing it was you in that bed instead of him? He loves you Sam, I may not like it but it's true. And being purely selfish here I would rather die than bear the thought of you in that bed." Jason stops and takes a calming breath before continuing "my world would go dark without you here somewhere in this world."

Sam's head snaps up at hearing almost the exact words she said to Jason all those years ago. She is about to respond when she sees Lulu at the door.

"Sam, he's asking for you" she says with tear filled eyes.

"I'm coming" Sam says and turns to walk with the younger girl but not before turning to Jason and whispering "thank you for knowing me better than I know myself." Jason waits a few minutes before heading down to join the Spencer family once again.

"Lucky?"

"Hello beautiful" Lucky says with a weak smile. He can instantly sees she's upset. "Please tell me you haven't been off blaming yourself Sam?"

"You want me to lie to you and say everything is fine? I do blame myself Lucky and I probably always will but Jason told me that isn't what you would want."

"He's right! Oh hell did I just agree with Jason Morgan on something?" Lucky says with a smile before turning serious and reaching out for her hand. "Sam come sit beside me, I need to tell you some things." Sam grabs his hands in hers as she sits in the chair beside his bed. "I love you Sam McCall, I know that now and I wish I had realized that before I let you go but I did the same thing to you that Jason did … I put Elizabeth before you, before us and I want you to know I was wrong and I'm sorry. I thought what I had with Elizabeth was real and I trusted it because it was safe and reliable, it made no waves" he says with a laugh. "I realize now what I had with you was the real true thing but it was turbulent and passionate and I think that's what scared me. I've never known anyone like you Sam, what you see with you is exactly what you get. Sure you've made your mistakes but you've owned up to them and used them to better yourself. You are an amazing woman Sam and I hope Morgan realizes how blessed he is to have you in his life, how lucky he is that you gave him a third chance."

"Lucky I don't really know what to say to you. I do know that I will always love you and I am grateful for what you brought into my life."

"Then reward that gratitude by not blaming yourself for something you had no control over or any way of knowing about. I want you to be happy Sam and as much as it pains me to say it, Morgan makes you happy. I do have one favor to ask of you Sam."

"Anything Lucky!"

"My mom is coming home to take care of Cam and Jake and I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind checking in on them from time to time. They know you and they love you and they need that stability of love since I won't be around to give them that and God know what is going to happen to Elizabeth."

"Of course Lucky, I love those boys."

"I have asked Mom to explain to Jake when he's old enough to understand what happened and I know she will do it with grace and dignity but I would like you there when they have that conversation and my mom agrees."

"Of course!"

"Ok now sit with me for a little while and tell me about Kristina and Molly."

As Jason walks into the waiting room he can see the pain and heartbreak evident on the faces of the entire Spencer family but none so much as on Luke's so Jason calls the only man he knows that can help. Twenty minutes later the elevator doors open and out walks Sonny Corinthos who rushes over to one of his oldest friends and uncharacteristically pulls the man into a hug. As he pulls the older man into corner to talk, Jason decides to wait outside Lucky's room because he knows that Sam is going to need him now more than ever.

"Ok sweetheart it's time for you to go."

"No Lucky not yet" Sam says as her eyes fill up with tears.

"C'mon beautiful give me one last kiss and then I want you to walk away."

Sam bends down and gives Lucky a gentle kiss before standing up and walking towards the door. Stopping for a moment she turns around and blows him one final kiss and whispers "I love you Spencer" and walks out the door.

As she walks out the door Lucky whispers "I love you Sam" and closes his eyes for the last time.

The minute she closes the door she sees Jason and runs into his arms. As he wraps his arms around her they both here the alarms go off signifying code blue. Sam falls to floor with Jason's arms around her. Patrick and Robin rush into the hallway followed by several nurses and they all stop when they see Sam in tears on the floor. They know they have all lost a great man today and there is only one person responsible and now she must pay!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

My apologies for the lack of updates. I'm going through severe evening sickness with my pregnancy and it has played havoc with my writing muse.

Chapter 17

After several hours of tears and conversations with the Spencer family and a phone call with Laura in which she gave her word to fulfill Lucky's wish of her, Sam finally agreed to Jason's pleas to go home. She thought she would be going back to her loft but she put up no resistance when they pulled into the parking garage of Jason's penthouse. She was too tired and emotionally drained to put up any fight and this made Jason both happy and concerned. Happy because he knew he would be able to take care of her and keep an eye on her but concerned at what was going through that beautiful mind. Jason knew that Sam had feelings for Lucky once upon a time but until tonight he hadn't realized just how deep those feeling were. Maybe they didn't share a love like he and Sam shared but it was obvious Sam had loved the detective very much and felt the loss deeply. As they pulled into the parking space Jason looks over at Sam and he realizes he's not seen her this lost since the death of her brother. Sam was a strong woman but there's only so much one person can take and having already lost her daughter and brother he wondered how long it would be before she reached her breaking point. Jason quietly opens his door and comes around to the passenger side, as he opens her door he can see the tears in her eyes so he picks her up and closes the door shut with his boot. Normally Sam would demand to be put down but she allows Jason to carry her onto the elevator and then into the penthouse before he finally lays her down on the couch. Spinelli rushes down the stairs at hearing the door close.

"Stone Cold?" he whispers looking over at Sam. "Is Fair Samantha going to be ok? Maxie told me what happened and she is most distressed for her closest friend as am I for my partner."

"I honestly don't know Spinelli, I've not seen Sam like this since her brother Danny died."

"Is there anything I can do for either of you."

"Yes!"

Both men are startled to hear the response from Sam who is now sitting up with anger and fire in her eyes. Jason knows that look, he's been on the receiving end of it many times.

"First of you all you can stop talking about me like I'm not in the damn room. Secondly you can find out everything you know about what is happening with Elizabeth. Thirdly can someone order some food, I'm starving! Now boys I'm going upstairs to take a hot bath and when I return I expect some answers, food and a really stiff drink and in that order!" Sam suddenly storms up the stairs.

"Wow Fair Samantha seemed …" Spinelli starts to say before he is interrupted by Jason.

"Pissed … Sam is pissed and for that reason I almost feel sorry for Elizabeth. I'll take care of ordering dinner and getting out the drinks. You get to work on the update on Elizabeth. I don't want to be the one to tell her we have nothing, do you?"

"No indeed, Fair Samantha's ire is not something I wish to incur" Spinelli says as he opens his laptop.

"Hold on to your laptop Spinelli, it's gonna be a bumpy night!" Jason says as he pulls our his cell phone to order dinner.

News quickly reaches the PCPD about Lucky's death and it is a very somber room that Mac walks into. He turns to Cruz and says "he's gone isn't he?"

"Yes sir, Lucky's brother just called in with the word." Cruz will miss his partner but more importantly, he will miss his friend. "Sir he didn't deserve this and neither did Sam."

"You're right Cruz and I give you my word Elizabeth will not get away with this, I'm going to personally make sure of that."

"What are you going to do Mac?"

Both men are surprised to see Nicholas Cassadine standing in front of them. Mac knows this can't be good. Along with being Lucky's brother he is also the last main that Elizabeth was involved with and is Sam's cousin.

"What are you doing her Nicholas?"

"Elizabeth asked to see me and I decided to fulfill her request."

"I really hope you aren't going to be providing her with legal counsel Nicholas, Lucky was your brother and Sam is your cousin."

"I know that Mac which is exactly why I had to come, may I see her?"

"Yeah why not, she's in Interrogation Room 1, you've got 15 minutes."

Elizabeth picks her head off the table at hearing the door open. "Oh thank God you're here Nicholas, you've got to help me. They're trying to say I tried to kill Sam and Lucky was poisoned by accident. Mac said that if Lucky dies they are going to try me for both murder and attempted murder."

"They will be charging you Elizabeth, there's no if." Nicholas says with no emotion.

"What do you mean?"

"Lucky is dead, he died about an hour ago"

Elizabeth lays her head back down on the table and cries. When she finally raises her head to look at Nicholas what she sees sends chills down her spine. Nicholas glares at Elizabeth with pure contempt in his eyes. "How in the hell did you think I would even consider helping you? You killed my brother and tried to kill my cousin. Did you think I would just forget about that?"

"But I thought we loved each other" Elizabeth whines. She knows the only chance she stands is if Nicholas convinces Alexis to take her on as a client. She didn't care for Sam's mother but she was an excellent attorney and plus this would give her one last chance to stick it to Sam.

"No Elizabeth I broke up with you yesterday and told you I couldn't hurt my brother any more. I thought you understood that. Blood is thicker than water Elizabeth, you took my only brother away from me and I know you, you're sitting there thinking you would convince me to have Aunt Alexis defend you and give you just one more chance to hurt Sam. Well I'll tell you now, the chance that Alexis would defend you after you tried to kill her daughter and about as good as hell freezing over. I just hope you can live with yourself because I for one can't stand the sight of you." Nicholas turns and storms out the door to the sound of Elizabeth wailing his name. He turns to Mac and says "you might want to find her a court appointed attorney because I'm going to make sure no decent attorney represents that lying bitch." Nicholas calmly walks out of the PCPD knowing that this was the only way to honor his brother although he would like nothing better than to strangle Elizabeth with his bare hands. However Nicholas know there's a short petite brunette family member that he has no doubt will be paying Elizabeth a visit he thinks with a smile.

"Ok boys what do you have?" Sam says as she climbs down the stairs. She's dressed in a pair of sweats and one of Jason's black t-shirts. Her eyes spot the Chinese Food and scotch on the table and she rushes over to kiss Jason passionately on the lips. "You know me so well" she laughs before sitting down to dig into the food. "Ok Spinelli, give me info … now!"

"Of course Fair Samantha, I have managed to locate some info on the former maternal one."

"You really need to come up with a new name for her Spinelli because she doesn't have a maternal bone in her psychotic body."

"Indeed! Ok well she is indeed being charged with First Degree Murder as well as Attempted Murder for her attempt on your beautiful life. She was visited 2 hours ago by Nicholas Cassadine but the meeting did not go quite as planned. Notes state that she attempted to get Mr Cassadine to persuade his aunt to represent her and he vehemently stated that would happen about when hell froze over. He then instructed the paternal one to find her a court appointed attorney because that would be the only one she received."

Sam looks at Jason with a mischievous smile and whispers "you know sometimes I really love my cousin and this is one of those times."

"Oh dear" Spinelli squeaks out.

"What is it Spinelli?" Jason asks. He knows it can't be good by the look on his friend's face.

"Elizabeth Webber has made bail. Her court appointed attorney convinced the judge she was not a flight risk and granted her released on one million dollars bail."

"Where would Elizabeth come up with that kind of money?" Sam angrily says.

"I bet I know" Jason says looking at the woman he loves. "When Elizabeth and I split up I set up a trust fund for Jake and Cameron with Elizabeth as the beneficiary. She probably used the money from there. Spinelli can you verify that?"

"Give me one moment Stone Cold." Spinelli turns to his dear friends with regret in his eyes and whispers "you are correct Stone Cold. The account had a recent transaction for just over one million dollars."

"Spinelli where is she now?" Sam asks trying to remain calm.

"She left the PCPD in her lawyer's custody and it is assumed she is headed to her residence."

"What about the boys? Please tell me they aren't there or with her grandmother where she can get to them?"

"No Fair Samantha, they are in the custody of one Leslie Webber, Detective Spencer's grandmother. His mother, Laura, is scheduled to arrive this evening and has already been awarded full temporary custody of both boys."

"That's good news right Sam?" Jason says and turns to look for Sam. While he had been listening to Spinelli, Sam had taken off with Jason's keys. "Dammit, Spinelli you better call Sonny, Nicholas and probably Mac too" Jason says as he grabs the keys to his bike.

"Stone Cold? What am I to tell them?"

"Tell them to get over to Elizabeth's house. I have no doubt that's where Sam is headed and I just hope everyone is in one piece when the rest of us get there." Jason runs out the door heading for his motorcycle and prays he's not too late. Jason knows that with Sam this angry she could possibly kill Elizabeth with her bare hands. The question is, would he even want to stop her? Jason hops on his bike and takes off into the night, racing against time to protect the woman he loves from everything, including herself.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 18

It's shortly after six when Elizabeth's attorney drops her off at her house with strict instructions not to talk with anyone involved in the case. Elizabeth agrees although she has no intention of complying. She has to talk to Jason before Sam has a chance to sink her claws in even further. She knows Jason will always be hers, she just has to convince him that he still loves her and then together they can be a family with Cam and Jake. Her boys … she knows that getting her sons back is a deciding factor in Jason choosing her over Sam. She can give him the one thing Sam never could, a family to call his own. She picks up the phone to call Jason over when she hears a noise outside her door. She peeks outside her window and excited to see Jason's SUV parked in her drive. Elizabeth rushes outside to look for Jason but once in her yard she is surprised to hear a distinctively female and pissed off voice.

"Hello cupcake! Expecting someone else?"

Elizabeth spins around to find Sam standing on her front porch blocking any chance of a quick escape back into the safety of her home. "What are you doing here Sam? Haven't you done enough?" Elizabeth spits out.

"Me? I'm here to get some things settled once and for all and I'm not leaving here until I do. As for doing enough , you've got me beat there!"

"I was only protecting my children" Elizabeth starts to whine.

"How? By killing their father? Lucky is the only father that Cam has ever known and you knew all along that Lucky was Jake's father but you dangled that little boy like a worm on a hook to Lucky. You knew he would die for those boys and in the end that's exactly what happened."

"You bitch! How dare you imply" Elizabeth starts to rant but is quickly cut off by a smack across the face from Sam.

"I wasn't finished! I'm not implying anything, I'm saying it straight out. You see Elizabeth that's how I am, I call it like I see it. You are a cold, calculating bitch and the only person you have ever tried to protect is yourself and your own best interests! You had no problem with me as long as I wasn't involved with either Lucky or Jason but the moment you found out they were interested in me again you immediately started plotting how to get me away from them."

"Well they couldn't see you for the whore you are!"

"Me? I'm not the one that has two children by two different men."

"You slept with your mother's husband!"

"Yes when I was drunk and out of my mind with grief over Jason. You married the sick bastard and slept with your own fiance's brother until my cousin was smart enough to dump your ass!"

Elizabeth lunges at Sam and realizes too late her mistake. Sam has had enough of Elizabeth getting away with her mistakes when everyone else is crucified for theirs. It's payback time for Elizabeth and she's the one to give it to her. Sam kicks Elizabeth in the stomach and then grabbing both of her hands she flips her over her head where she lands on her back in the dirt. She quickly straddles the stunned woman and proceeds to start punching her on both sides of her face. Sam lands about ten punches before she feels herself being pulled off Elizabeth and into the strong arms of Jason. Sam starts struggling but she realizes it's pointless as Jason shows no sign of letting her finishing what she started. Two minutes later they hear the sirens and in pulls Mac along with Cruz and several officers.

Elizabeth stumbles to her feet and limps over to Mac. "I want to press charges against her!"

"For what Elizabeth?" Mac says in complete seriousness.

"For what? She just tried to kill me Mac, look at my face!"

Mac looks at Cruz with a smile only that Cruz sees and then turns back to Elizabeth. "Well Elizabeth it looks like Sam was defending herself to me. After all you have just been charged with attempting to murder Sam. I suggest you go back into your house and clean up your bruises, you look horrible and in the future, don't start something you can't finish." He turns to Sam and Jason and continues "Sam you are free to go. Jason I trust that you will see to it that Sam is not attacked by Ms Webber again?"

"Of course Mac, Sam will be staying with me until the case is over" Jason says knowing full well what Mac is doing. He gives Sam a knowing stare telling her it's not open for debate.

Sam knows better than to argue with Jason when he has that look so she resigns herself that she will be bunking with Jason and Spinelli once again. This is not what she meant by taking it slow in her relationship with Jason but at least Spinelli will be there which will help damper any urges she and Jason may have. It will be fine she tells herself, not really sure she believes it herself.

Twenty minutes later they arrive at an empty penthouse to find a note from Spinelli saying he and Maxie will be spending the next few days at her place since Lulu is staying with Laura to help her with Cam and Jake. 'Great just what I need now' Sam thinks to herself. She was counting on the buffer of Spinelli to create some distance between Jason and herself.

"Well I'm going to go get my room ready and head to bed. See you in the morning Jason." Sam says turning to head up the stairs when Jason captures her arm.

"It's only seven o'clock Sam, kind of early for you isn't it?" Jason knows full well what she is trying to do and it isn't going to work. They need to get some things settled and now is the perfect time, no distractions.

"Yeah but it's been a long day and tomorrow is going to be even longer I'm sure" she manages to stutter out. She's relieved when Jason releases her arm and she starts backing up to make a beeline for the stairs. As she's walking backwards Jason stalks toward her like a predator stalking his prey.

Before Sam realizes her back is against the penthouse door and Jason is standing right in front of her. She puts her hands up to push him back but he grabs them and positions them above her head pinning her to the door.

"What are you running from Sam?" he whispers, his face only inches from hers.

"Nothing I just want to get settled in" she says weakly.

"Liar!" Jason grounds out before he captures her lips in a passionate kiss. He quickly takes control and Sam feels herself giving into the passion that is the man that she loves. She kisses him back with equal abandon and realizes she is powerless to stop what is about to happen nor does she want to. She wants this just as much as Jason does and finally she lets go. Jason can feel it the instant Sam finally accepts what is happening and releases her hands which he feels instantly go around his neck. He then picks her up by her legs and groans when he feels her wrap them around his waist. Taking two steps at a time he carries her upstairs to the bedroom and lays her gently down on their bed. No matter how much time has gone by or everything they had gone through, it will always be their bed. He never could share this bed with Elizabeth, even though he thought they had shared a child, he never truly loved her and therefore could never share his bed or his home with her. He had accepted a long time ago that his heart was and would always belong to only Sam. Jason slowly undresses Sam so he can see her in her full beauty and then quickly follows suit and lays down gently beside her.

"I love you Sam and we will get through this together" Jason whispers to which Sam can only nod. She is moved beyond belief at the love she can see in his eyes. Why was she fighting this? She knew she would never love anyone like she loves Jason, no man has ever made her feel as love and cherished as this.

Jason gently positions himself over her, there will be time for foreplay later, this is about becoming one again. He gently pushes forward inside her and Sam once again wraps her legs around Jason's waist pulling him forward. Both sigh because at long last they are home. He slowly starts moving inside her quickly picking up his pace as she squeezes her legs letting him know she wants it harder and faster. Jason lowers his head and captures her lips in another kiss and their tongues mimic what their body is doing. Finally Jason can't hold back any longer and releases inside her just as Sam reaches her own climax. Jason rolls off of Sam onto his back and gathers her tightly to his side.

"You aren't alone Sam I need you to know that" Jason says his voice raw with emotion.

"I know" she whispers "I just didn't want to drag you into something you weren't ready for."

Jason turns them both so he can look into her eyes."Listen to me Sam because I want to make sure you really hear me. I love you and I'll be damned if I'm going to let Elizabeth push yet another wedge between us. It took me too long to get you back and I will not lose you again. Yes it's painful to look at her and it hurts knowing she lied to me about Jake but I'm not the only one hurt here. She also hurt you and Lucky and did it deliberately. I know you are hurting over Lucky's death, don't bother to deny it, he meant a lot to you and he helped you heal after what Elizabeth and I did to you. For that I will always be grateful to him and I feel I owe him. He asked me to take care of you, to make sure you didn't blame yourself for something you had no control over and by damn that's what I'm going to do!"

"Um wow I think that's the most you've said in the past two years" Sam says with a smile "thank you Jason, I needed you tonight even if I didn't realize it. I love you!"

"I know" he says with a smile before capturing her lips once more.

"ummmm Jason?" Sam says once he releases her lips.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry"

"Pizza or Chinese?" he says while he gets up and starts to get dressed, he knows her appetite all too well.

"Well we had Chinese early so ...."

"Pizza it is! Get dressed woman I'd rather not give the delivery guy an eyeful of the woman I love if you don't mind!"

"Awww you're spoiling my fun" Sam says with a wicked smile as she starts to get dressed in one of Jason's shirts and a pair of boxers.

"Fun is for later McCall, now let's get you fed!"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 19

It's still early when Sam wakes to see Jason still thankfully sound asleep beside her. She knows what she has to do so she quietly sneaks out of bed as not to wake up and heads to the spare bedroom for a quick shower. Twenty minutes later she pulls up to her destination and sighs as she knocks on the door surprised when a very flour covered Laura Spencer opens the door.

"Ummm the boys making pancakes again" Sam asks with a chuckle.

"How did you" Laura starts to say and then realization hits her. "Oh you must be Sam!"

"What gave it away?"

"Lucky told me all about the great pancake debate and when you mentioned pancakes I knew it had to be you."

"Yeah that was a great day" Sam says with a tear in her eye. She remembers how much fun the four of them had and it hurts to think they would never experience that again.

"He really loved you Sam, I hope you realize that. He realized it in the end just how much." Laura could see the pain evident on the younger woman's face. "He told me everything that he, Elizabeth and Jason put you through and I can see why you survived it. You are a very strong woman and I want to thank you for showing my son what love was supposed to be about. Where are my manners, would you like to come in?"

"Thank you Mrs. Spencer" Sam says showing Lucky's mother the respect she feels for her.

"Oh please call me Laura, Mrs. Spencer makes me feel old" she says with a laugh. Then with a twinkle in her eyes she yells out "boys you have a visitor."

"But Grandma" Sam hears Cam holler back "you said if we cleaned up the mess you'd take us to see Sam this morning" he finishes as he walks into the living room, not yet seeing Sam.

"Now why would you want to see me" Sam asks with a chuckle.

"Sam!" Cam screams and launches himself into her arms.

"I'm happy to see you too kiddo, where's your brother?"

"He's getting the batter out of his nose" Cam says seriously causing both women to burst into laughter.

"I don't even want to know how he managed that" Laura says before spotting her youngest grandchild walking into the room with the batter still all over his face. She smiles when she sees the little boy light up at the sight of Sam. It's evident just how highly both boys think of her. She knew the truth about what happened and honestly did not blame the younger woman for the past. She knew Sam regretted what happened with Jake and that was enough for her. Lucky had put it behind him and evidently so had Jason so who was she to deprive her grandchildren of a woman who obviously loved them as much as they loved her. "Ok boys why don't you finish getting cleaned up while I talk to Sam" she says with a tone that leaves no room for arguments.

"Yes Grandma" they both say at the same time.

"You're wonderful with them" Laura says after the boys have left the room.

"Well they make it easy, they are wonderful children. I just needed to see them, I hope you don't mind?"

"Sam you are welcome here anytime. Lucky wanted to you in the kids the lives and I see no reason for that not to continue."

"Thank you Laura, it means a lot to me. You seem to be holding up well considering."

"Well like you say they make it easier to deal with what happened. Lucky and I said our goodbyes last night and I know he's in a good place and those boys need stability not me breaking down in tears. There will be a time for me to grieve for my son but it's not now. However now is a time for anger and I can see I'm not alone in that."

"No you aren't" Sam says her body instantly filling with anger at the thought of Elizabeth. "So what happens next?"

"Well Lucky's funeral is tomorrow, we wanted to have it done sooner rather than later to let the boys get some closure."

"So they know?"

"Yes Luke, Lulu, Nic and I told them last night. We also told them who was responsible" and she chuckles when Sam raises her eyebrow.

"Well that must have been a fun conversation, so sorry I missed it! How did they handle it?"

"Jake couldn't understand why his Mommy wanted to hurt you and how she could hurt Daddy instead. He really only understands that Mommy and Daddy won't be around anymore but Cam, he understands a lot more. He made me promise we'd come see you to make sure you were ok. He wanted to know if they would be moving in with you now."

"Why would he think that? I'm not even related to them" Sam says clearly confused.

"Not technically Sam but they, along with Lucky, considered you to be a second mom so it's only natural he would gravitate towards you. You made a big impact on Cam's life while you were Lucky so I'm glad you want to stay in their lives. I know it will be difficult with Elizabeth and of course it may create some tension with Jason."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I know that he thought Jake was his and there's bound to be some hurt feelings."

"Yes he did but he also entrusted Lucky to raise him. He thought Jake was his biologically but felt it was best to stay out of his life to keep him safe. I know he was grateful to Lucky for raising him. I just wish we all would have known all along he was Lucky's son and not Jason's. It would have saved a lot of hurt all around the board."

"I know that you were hurt more than anyone in that mess and I am so thankful you managed to put it behind you. Speaking of which, Lucky told me last night what happened to you." Laura stopped at seeing the look of hurt flash across Sam's face. "Sam he wasn't trying to hurt you further it's just he thought maybe I could help and I'd like to if you'll let me."

"I don't understand" Sam says confused as to how Laura could help her deal with her rape.

"I was raped too Sam."

"Lucky told me about you and Luke but that's a different situation."

"I'm not talking about Luke. I'm talking about Stavros, Nic's father. He forced me to marry him and then proceeded to rape me which resulted in Nic being born. Now I will never regret my son but I do regret the circumstances. It took me a very long time to come to grips with what happened. I retreated into a shell until I found Luke again and I don't want to see the same thing happen to you."

"Ummm wow I didn't know my cousin was the product of a rape."

"Cousin? Oh I keep forgetting your mom is Alexis."

"I'd like to sometimes" Sam says with a chuckle which makes Laura smile. "All joking aside Laura, thank you."

"You're welcome Sam. If you ever need someone to talk to I'll always be available."

"Thank you! Well I better be going" Sam says as she makes to leave.

"Sam? One other thing?"

"Yes?"

"Lucky made a will and the reading is on Friday. He asked that you be there for it."

"I'll be there, just tell me where and when."

"Friday at 1pm at The Haunted Star. Please bring Jason with you."

"I'll try to get him to come but I can't promise he'll be there. He's not into crowds at all."

"So I've heard" Laura chuckles before continuing "but Lucky requested he be there as well. I do want to warn you both that Elizabeth will be there. She'll be in police custody but Lucky was adamant about her being there."

"Thank you for the heads up. I will try to get Jason to come but I can't promise anything."

"I understand Sam and once again thank you for coming."

"Give the boys my love, I have to get back to Jason's."

"I know you need to get home."

"Oh I don't live with Jason, I'm just staying there due to Elizabeth."

"Sam? I wasn't born yesterday you know. I have heard all the stories of the great Bonnie and Clyde. Lucky was my son and I would have loved to had the two of you together but anyone can see you and Jason love each other."

"How?"

"By the look that is on your face and the way your eyes sparkle when you mention his name. As for Jason all someone has to do is watch him when you walk into a room. It's the same look I know that's on my face each time I see Luke" Laura says sadly.

"Just how many people know about Jason and I? We've been trying to be discreet." Sam had wanted to keep their relationship quiet for a while longer so it could just be her and Jason before their respective families tried to tear them apart again.

"Let's just neither of you are fooling anyone." She can't but be amused by the look on the young woman's face. She honestly thought they were keeping their reunion a secret. "Nothing stays a secret for long in Port Charles Sam" she finishes with a chuckle.

"Well I guess I should warn Jason then" Sam sighs.

"Something tells me Jason has no problem going public Sam but you do. Am I wrong to guess that you are the one that wants to stay mum on your reunion?"

"We agreed to keep it quiet for now" Sam says thinking of their conversation a couple nights ago.

"Did you agree or was it your desire and he just went along with it to make you happy?" Laura sees the flashbulb go off in the woman's eyes and she can see she was right. Jason Morgan while not one to often show his feelings would profess his love to anyone who would listen. Losing Sam had obviously taught him life wasn't worth much without the beautiful brunette in his life.

"I don't know, maybe you're right Laura. I'm just scared of going down that road again."

"I know you are Sam but remember true love is worth fighting for and it's obvious that Jason is fighting this time and from what I hear, it's about damn time! Now go home and convince that man to please be there on Friday. I wouldn't ask if it weren't important."

"You know what this is all about don't you?"

"Yes but I think it's best if it comes out on Friday, for everyone concerned."

"Ok I'll do my best. Give the boys my love and I'll see you then."

After Laura sees Sam out she can't help but hope everything will work out for the best for everyone involved. She hasn't liked the plan since she was brought into 'the loop' and she still doesn't feel any better about any of it.

Sam barely gets off the elevator before Jason pulls her into the penthouse. When he slams the door she knows it isn't going to be good when she sees the anger in his icy blue eyes.

"Where the hell were you and why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I was out and the last time I checked I was over 18 so I need to report to you or anyone else."

"Damn it Sam, Elizabeth tried to kill you and you out roaming around Port Charles is just giving her another opportunity."

"I wasn't anywhere that Elizabeth would have been welcomed at." Seeing the look on his face she decides to come clean. "I went to visit Cam, Jake and Laura alright?"

"You could have woke me and I would have taken you there" Jason says his voice softening.

"No, this was something I needed to do myself. I wasn't trying to sneak out or cause you any inconvenience."

"Sam don't you get it?" Jason runs his fingers through his hair before continuing "I love you Sam and I was scared something had happened to you. I've came so close to losing you so many damn times and I couldn't handle it if something happened to you." Sam walks up to him and wraps her arms around him and looks into the eyes of the man she loves. She gently kisses him on the lips before laying her head on his chest.

"Nothing happened to me, see I'm fine? However you may not like what I have to say" she says with a laugh.

"Oh God what did you do?" he grumbles causing Sam to laugh even harder.

"Our presence has been requested on Friday at the reading of Lucky's will."

"Already?"

"Luke and Laura want to do it as soon as possible so the boys can try to move on with their lives. They told them the truth about what happened to Lucky and Elizabeth's part."

"They take it ok?"

"About as good as can be expected I suppose considering they lost both their parents. Lucky requested that you, me and Elizabeth all be there." Seeing the look on his face she quickly adds "she'll be in police custody."

"Sam you know how I feel about crowds."

"Yes I know and I told Laura as much but I was hoping you would make an exception this time. If not for Lucky then please come for me."

"Fine I'll go but I don't like it and I want you to stay as far away as possible from Elizabeth."

"Deal now how bout some breakfast?"

"You're not cooking are you?"

"Hey!"

"Come on let's go visit Mike."

"Nice save, you're lucky I love you!"

"Don't I know it" he says with a smile before leading her back out the door. A great breakfast is what they need to start this day but he can't help but think it's about to get worse, much worse.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 20

After a few long and draining days Sam is relieved to have Friday finally arrive. The funeral was hard for Sam and she still can't understand why more people weren't crying. She had cried enough for several people but right at her side through it all was Jason. He had been her rock the past few days, in true Jason style not saying much but letting her know he was there if she needed him and need him she did. She couldn't help but blame herself for Lucky's death after all it was her that Elizabeth had been trying to kill not Lucky. Over the past few days everyone from Jason to Luke to even Carly had tried to explain that Lucky wouldn't want this for her. Carly had been the biggest surprise to say the least as the two women had never liked each other. However they did respect one another and Carly said she knew Lucky would kick her ass if she didn't try to help Sam through this. Apparently the two cousins had finally put aside their differences in the weeks leading up to his death. Sam is pulled from her thoughts when she senses Jason at the doorway.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be"

Jason had finally agreed to attend the reading with Sam and had even traded in his trademark jeans and t-shirt for a pair of black slacks and baby blue short sleeved shirt which highlighted his strong arms. Sam was dressed in a black halter silk jumpsuit which a simple gold belt.

"You look beautifulJason whispered and then gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks you look pretty good yourself, you really should dress up more often."

"Sam just what would I dress up for?"

"Good pointshe says with a laugh before sadness overtakes her beautiful face. 鏑et's get this over with."

Thirty minutes later they arrive at the Haunted Star and find a room full of people, some Sam knows and some she doesn't. Noticeably absent is Elizabeth but she assumes she just hasn't gotten there yet. Jason and Sam walk hand in hand over to Luke and Laura to pay their respects.

"Well hello beautifulLuke says before pending down and giving her a kiss on the cheek and then shaking Jason's hand. 典hank you for coming Morgan, I know you are big on group gatherings."

"No but Sam said Lucky requested I be here and"

"and you'd do anything for SamLaura finishes with a smile.

"Mrs. Spencer it's good to see you although I wish they were under better circumstances."

"It's Laura and so do I Jason, so do Ishe says sadly which prompts a look from Luke which neither Sam or Jason catch.

All of a sudden they hear a commotion from the doorway and in walks Elizabeth with no less than six police escorts. If anyone thought it seemed a bit excessive then they weren't saying it. Her eyes light up at the sight of Sam but the smile quickly turns to a glare when she seems him holding hands with Sam. She starts to head over but is stopped by the cops and she says Mac getting ready to speak.

:念k before we start I just want to assure you all that everyone here is safe. Elizabeth is still under police custody and I assure she will not be causing any harm to anyone here. However we do need to get a few things straight about what happened and I figure no time like the present. Any objections?"

"I object, I'm not a freak show on display and this isn't a trial."

典hat's a matter of opinion"

"Nicolas? You're here."

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the worldhe says with all the venom he has. At that moment he's never appeared more of a Cassadine then ever before.

"So Elizabeth before you rudely interrupted me I was going to say that I have spoken with both Luke and Laura Spencer and they wanted this public trial before your legal one. It's a bit out of the norm but I happen to agree with the need for answers for the Spencer family. You will answer each and every question honestly or I will leave you at the mercy of Sam McCall and Carly Jacks and something tells me that's something you definitely do not want to happen. Do we understand each other Elizabeth?"

"Yesshe answers somberly.

"Good now I have some questions that I need answered. Some are from me, others by a Mr Spinelli, I believe you are aware of him. Everyone turns to look at Spinelli we had just entered with Maxie on his arm.

"Of course I know answers testily.

"Good now remember there will be no lying or Sam and Carly get to have their way with you. Ok my first question is, who is the father of your son Jake?"

"Lucky is his father Mac, you know that."

"Yeah but isn't it true that you told Jason Morgan he was young Jake's dad and until recently that is what Lucky thought as well."

"Yes that's true but ..."

"I'm the one asking the questions here, you'll do good to remember that. Isn't it also true you knew all along that Jason wasn't his father but you lied in an effort to hold on to Stone Cold?"

"Stone Cold?"

"Hey this was Spinelli's question, not mine. We're waiting Elizabeth."

"Yes it's true."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question Elizabeth. Why were you trying to hold on to Jason Morgan."

"Because I love him Mac. I've always loved him and I know he loves me. I just needed to remind him of that and get him away from Sam. I've had to do that several times in the past."

"Explain!"

"I'm going to prison for life aren't I?"

"More than likely so there's no reason not to tell the truth."

"Alright. The first time was back in 2004."

"Oh geez I'm gonna get comfortableCarly remarks from the crowd before kicking her shoes off and climbing into one of the comfortable chairs Luke had lined up.

"Oh shut up CarlyElizabeth rants.

"Elizabeth remember Carly is one of the ladies that holds your future in their hands. Might want to be nice, just a thought. Now continue."

"I saw that Jason and Sam were starting to get closer while she was pregnant with Sonny's baby so I looked into her past and found out about her ex boyfriend Nico. I simply visited him in prison and suggested that Sam was missing him and he should reclaim her. I had no idea he really was psycho and that he'd tried to kill Jason and Sonny. I just wanted him to take Sam out of Port Charles. After that I pretty much left them alone until I found out Manny was obsessed with Sam so I got in contact with him and told him where he could find them in Hawaii. I also helped him get into the penthouse. Elizabeth was too scared to look towards Jason now because she knew that she was the recipient of a stone cold glare. 的 could see nothing was going to come between them but death so I hired Manny to shoot Jason, I figured if he got shot he would push Sam away and then I could move in. I knew Jason and Sam were going to be meeting on the terrace because everyone knows that Jason hates crowds. He was supposed to shoot Jason but at the last minute Jason twirled Sam around and she was shot in his arms. I never meant for that to happen but it did turn out ok. Jason pushed Sam away and right into Ric's arms and of course I was there to comfort Jason."

"So when you went up to the penthouse that night you were aware of what you were doing."

"Of course it was all pre-arranged with Ric. I guess I should come completely clean and let you know that you weren't a willing participant Sam. Ric slipped you a drug I provided him with. It made you look like you were awake but you weren't."

"Are you saying that Ric raped her?"

"Yes Mac that's what I'm saying. He told me he wanted to make Jason pay and what better way then to take his girlfriend, willingly or not."

"Oh my God this is all my faultAlexis exclaims in tears. The thought that the father of her child had raped her oldest daughter was just too much. Jax puts his arms around her and gently leads her over to another chair beside Carly who places her hand over Alexis. Although the two women would never be friends Carly knows that horror that Ric can inflict all too well.

"Don't do this Alexis. Don't do this to yourself. You can't help what a miserable bastard you married

Meanwhile Jason and Sam are taking turns holding each other up and trying to keep their anger and tears in check, anger from Jason and tears from Sam. He looks down at Sam's face and can see the devastation there.

"Jasonshe says wiping a tear away before continuing 塗ow did this happen to us. Why would he do this. Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not Sam, he's a selfish bastard and if I ever get my hands on him ..."

"No!Sam says with a viciousness he's not seen in her in some time. 滴e's mine! They exchange a look that says they'll discuss this at home before turning their attention back to Elizabeth.

"What else is there Elizabeth?Mac says knowing all too well there's still more.

"NothingElizabeth says a little too defensively.

"Do I need to remind you of the penalty for withholding information?"

"No"

"Then continue and don't leave anything out."

"I could see that Jason and Sam were still in love with each other and heading towards a reconciliation so I knew I needed to find out who my baby's father was so I had the paternity test done without Lucky's knowledge. It came back saying that there was no chance that Jason could be the baby's father. Then the night at Metro Court he and I were trapped in the elevator and I honestly thought we were going to die. I thought if I told him Jake was his we would be bonded until we died and maybe that he'd even make love to me there in the elevator. If I had known we were going to be rescued I never would have said that."

"Really?Mac says raising his eyebrows.

"Ok yes I would. I wanted Jason and damn it he should have been mine but no that whore kept seducing him back. After we were rescued Jason discovered Sam couldn't have kids and that brought us closer together. Then when Sam watched Jake's kidnapping and hired those guys it just made the bond between us stronger."

"Aren't you forgetting something Elizabeth?"

"Ummm no Mac."

"How about the fact that you doctored Sam's test results to show she couldn't have kids when the truth is she is more than able to conceive and carry to full term."

Mac's announcement sends the group into silence but no for long when suddenly a voice shouts out.

"You bitch, how could you!"

"Carly this is none of your businessElizabeth yells.

"That's where you're wrong Angel. Jason is my best friend and you systematically destroyed his happiness for own damn selfishness. As a mother how could you let Sam think she couldn't have kids when you know it's all she and Jason wanted."

"But she watched my son get kidnapped."

"Maybe but you doctored her results way before Jake was even bornMaxie chimes in which causes both Jason and Sam to turn around. They hadn't even thought of that but Maxie was right.

"She didn't deserve to be a mother to Jason's children. She isn't good enough for Jason."

"Are you forgetting the line of work he's in Elizabeth. No offense Jase but he doesn't wear white and isn't some 9-5 guy that's going to be home every night for dinner and brownies. Sam is and always has been perfect for Jason. She accepts him completely and maybe that's why I fought so hard to tear them apart. He told me once not to make him choose between Sam and myself because I wouldn't like the answer."

"He chose me over Sam didn't heElizabeth says smugly.

"Actually noa voice says causing all heads to turn towards Jason. 的 chose my son or I thought I was choosing the one person that I would place above Sam and you knew that Elizabeth but you didn't care. You didn't care about my feelings or Sam's feelings. Don't you realize that finding out Sam couldn't conceive our own child hurt even more than finding out that you were carrying my child? I have always wanted a child with SamJason says looking at Sam before continuing 殿nd that hasn't changed.

"You'd seriously consider having a child with her?"

"I already do Elizabeth, I will always consider Lila my daughter even if she's no longer with us. I would be honored to have Sam be the mother of my children. She's the ONLY person I'd want to raise my children."

"What about what she put Jake and I through."

"What about what you put Sam through? As if all this wasn't enough you tried to kill her Elizabeth and killed Lucky instead leaving your boys without the only father they've ever known. I never thought you could be capable of something like thisJason says before turning away in disgust.

"Jason I ...Elizabeth starts to say but is cut off by Sam stalking toward her with murder in her eyes. She starts to back up but is stopped in her tracks by the cops standing behind her.

"Sam it's not worth it"

All heads turn in shock at the newest arrival in the casino.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 21

"Damn it Lucky it wasn't time yet" Mac says furious with a very alive Lucky Spencer.

"Sorry Mac but I couldn't put Sam through this anymore."

"Lucky?" Elizabeth says weakly. "Is that really you? You're alive" she says and then looks over at Mac. "Guess that means I'm free to go right?"

"Not even close" Lucky says with anger. "You aren't getting away with everything you've done. Now you need to tell them the rest Elizabeth."

"Oh my God there's more" Carly exclaims in horror.

"Yes cousin there's definitely more and I can promise it affects just about everyone in this room. Now Elizabeth either you tell them or I will but the truth will come out, all of it."

"I'm not saying anything without my attorney."

"Fine then I will fill the good people of Port Charles in on the rest of your exploits. But first I want to apologize to all of you for leading you to believe I was dead, especially you Sam". Lucky can see the pain in her eyes.

"Lucky how could you? I thought I was responsible for your death and who the fuck else was in on this."

"There's the real Sam" Carly says "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Thanks Carly … I think"

"As for who knew it was only me, Mac and my parents. Not even Lulu and Nicolas knew I was still alive. I'm sorry Sam, I never meant to hurt you. This was actually all done FOR you. Once I learned what she had done I knew I had to put a stop to all of this so I went to Mac. He came up with the idea to get Elizabeth to confess and then I would come out but being she would have confessed to other crimes then we could nail her for those instead of the murder charge on me. I talked it over with my parents and although my mom was against it I just couldn't allow Elizabeth to get away with all of this. Are you ready to hear the rest?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"As bad as everything you've heard so far the worst is yet to come."

"Oh God I need a drink" Carly says with a laugh when she sees Luke head to the bar. He hands her a bottle of orange juice in lieu of whiskey.

"Sorry niece wish I could give you the hard stuff cause you're gonna need it but not with a bun in that oven."

"Well as you heard Mac say Elizabeth also changed Sam's test results. She didn't change them herself, she paid of a lab tech to change them and nobody ever questioned the results not even Dr Lee. Unfortunately the lab tech was greedy and four weeks he approached Elizabeth for more money and that's how I found out. I wasn't sure what to do with the info so I just kept it to myself. Sam was in Mexico looking for Michael and Kristina at the time so I knew I had a little time to figure out what to do. Sam I know how much you wanted to be able to have children and I just wasn't sure how to break it to you that you could have had them at any time. I'm so sorry Sam,"

"Lucky it's not your fault so you have nothing to apologize for" Sam whispers sadly.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Sam but there are three more things that Elizabeth did and two of them involve both you and Jerry and the third involves Jason and my brother."

"Oh God what did my brother do now?" Jax mutters.

"You're about to find out Jax and I can guarantee you'll never look at your brother the same way again. I'm going to start with the more recent event. I know a lot of you don't know this but while Sam and Jason were in Mexico Jason was shot by Jerry. Only a few of us were aware of this fact and we couldn't help but wonder exactly how he knew where to find Michael and Kristina. At first we thought Claudia had told him in light of Kristina being the one to cause her to miscarry but we quickly realized that she was too caught up in her grief to even consider that so we kept looking forward. Anyone that knows Jason and Sam knew they would be going after Michael and Kristina respectively so my lovely ex-wife contacted Jerry and told them that Jason and Sam were heading to Mexico to find the kids. She had overhead Jason on the phone with Spinelli planning to go to Mexico. Her plan was to have Jerry take Sam out leaving Jason ripe for the taking. I'm not sure why he decided to shoot Jason instead but he did."

"You bitch, you put my son at risk" Carly screams starting to stand before Jax gently pushes her back into her seat.

"Elizabeth you are a mother, how could you put Kristina and Michael at risk like that" Alexis asks her with venom in her voice.

"I knew he wouldn't hurt the kids, he was just supposed to get rid of Sam. I didn't care how he did it. I just assumed he would kidnap her and have his way with her again." Elizabeth shuts up realizing she went too far this time.

"Again? What do you mean again" Mac shouts.

"I can answer that Mac" Lucky says. "I didn't have time to fill you in on the latest round of Elizabeth's evilness. We have to go back a bit for this one back just before Jake was kidnapped the first time. Elizabeth could see that Jason lying to Sam was taking a toll but she was so greedy that she didn't want to wait any longer so she contacted Jerry Jax. She paid him $5,000 to set up the kidnapping of Jake and to threaten her and the boys in the park and pin it on Sam. However Jerry went one further, he told Sam what he was doing but left out Elizabeth's part in it. He also told her that if she said anything to anyone that he would have Jason killed. He forced her to stand there while Maureen kidnapped Jake and gave her explicit instructions on 'saving' Elizabeth and her kids in the park. Jerry had Elizabeth pay the actors to say Sam had hired them which is what led to the big 'I will kill you' conversation, right Jason?"

"Lucky?" Jason growls in anger.

"No don't get me wrong Jason, I hate that you threatened Sam but I do understand and more importantly so does Sam."

"You threatened Sam?" Carly says in shock.

"Yes I told her I'd kill her if she didn't stay away from Elizabeth and the boys. I was wrong and after I said it I knew I could never deliver on that vow."

"No more interruptions please I need to try and get this last part out so I can get away from Elizabeth before I do something I can't take back. Jerry did one other thing though before all was said and done. Over the course of a two week period he would break into the penthouse, don't ask me know because I don't know. What I do know is what he did over those two weeks."

"What Lucky" Jax yells. "Just what did my brother do?" he says almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry Sam" Lucky says looking into her tear filled eyes looking for permission to proceed which he receives when she nods her head. Walking to the center of the room and looking around at everyone assembled at his 'will reading' he says the words that will forever change the lives of everyone in the room.

"He raped her!"

"Oh my God no" Alexis cries while Jax and Carly look at Sam with something that is not quite pity but something else nobody can explain.

Carly stands up and walks over to Sam who is now standing inside Jason's arms. She opens her arms and Sam slowly walks to her once enemy and Carly engulfs her in a hug surprising the entire room.

"Sam I am so sorry" Carly says rubbing the younger woman's hair as if trying to comfort her. "If you need anything and I mean anything I want to you come to me first do you hear me."

"Yes" muffles Sam.

Finally it's Jax's turn to comfort the woman who he shared a past with himself. "Sam I don't know what to say or how I can make this right for you. This is my fault, all my fault" Jax says with tears evident in his eyes. Pulling out of Carly's arms Sam wraps her arms around Jax and gives him a quick hug before looking up at the blonde man towering over her.

"You listen to me Jasper Jax" Sam says drawing a smile from many in the room. When Sam spoke everyone listened Jason thought with a smile. "You are not responsible for your brother's actions. I do not blame you and I think that I can speak for everyone when I say that you are just as much a victim of Jerry as I was. Do you understand me?" she finishes with a fiery look that shows everyone this is the Sam McCall they've all grown to love and respect.

"But if I hadn't protected him after the hostage situation" he starts to say but is stopped when Sam places her fingers across his lips promptly shutting him up.

"I said it's not your fault and that's that" she says and then standing on her tip toes gives him a kiss on the cheek before turning to look at Elizabeth.

"Now as for you Princess! I really can say you are the most evil, despicable woman I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. I never did anything to you in the beginning did I? All I did was fall in love with the man that you had convinced yourself was your soul mate which we all know is a lie because you have no soul.. I even took the blame for something I didn't do and had to listen to the man I love threaten my life. I had to live with Jerry raping me repeatedly but knowing that you put him up to that, maybe not directly but indirectly, knowing you'd been raped yourself in beyond redemption. Prison is not enough but it will do until you get true justice in hell."

With that Sam walks back to Jason and engulfs her in his arms. If there ever was a doubt that Sam and Jason were once involved it was laid to rest when he tilted her chin up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Normally Jason was not one to show public emotion but he wanted to show her and everyone else in the room just how much he loved her.

"Well a public display of affection from Jason Morgan. Hell has officially frozen over" Maxie says causing a chuckle from several guests.

"Now as I said there was one more thing that Elizabeth was involved in. She didn't do this herself but it was her lack of action that is the biggest injustice in this matter. I have a surprise for both my brother and Jason.."

"Lucky no!" Elizabeth screams.

"What's wrong Elizabeth I think this person has waited long enough to come home."

"Who has Lucky" Jason says getting aggrevated at the delay.

"I have" someone says from the back causing everyone to turn and stare at a figure dressed in a white hooded jacket.

"I know that voice" Jason says.

"Well I should hope so." Suddenly the person lets the coat slide from their body causing everyone in the room to gasp.

"Emily!" Jason says in shock. He walks in front of his baby sister to look her in the eyes not really believing what he sees.

"Hello Jase" she says placing her hand on his cheek. "I've missed you big brother." Suddenly Emily finds herself wrapped in the strong arms of her brother. After a few minutes he lets her go and she turns to see the eyes of the man she loves more than life itself.

"Emily please tell me you are real and that I'm not just dreaming this" Nikolas says afraid to close his eyes for fear she'll disappear.

"No my love you aren't dreaming. I'm really here and I'm fine now" she says playing a gentle kiss on his lips before walking to Elizabeth. "As for you my best friend" she says before giving Elizabeth a solid right hook that knocks her right on her ass.

"Emily? What was that for?"

"How dare you ask me that. You knew that I was alive and that Helena was holding me hostage but you didn't do anything."

"Wait a minute Helena had you hostage?" Nik says filling with rage at mention of his grandmother's name. "How do you know Elizabeth knew you were alive?"

"Because Nikolas I saw her and she saw me. Isn't that right Elizabeth? Helena had summoned her to the house she was keeping me at on the pretense of saying she was going to reveal the affair you two were having to Lucky but I think she wanted Elizabeth to know I was alive and to see what she would do with the knowledge being she was suddenly in love with you."

"Emily I'm so sorry."

"No Nikolas I am not angry at you for moving, it's what I would have wanted for you. I would have rather you chosen someone other than my supposed 'best friend'. I'm angry because she was supposed to be my friend and I assumed she would come back and tell either you, Lucky or even Jason that I was alive but after a couple weeks passed I realized exactly what had happened. She didn't want to lose you and she was afraid if you knew I was alive that you would …"

"Drop her like a bad habit" he finishes for her. "Well she would have been right. Emily you are the love of my life. All others pale in comparison." Suddenly he turns to his brother. "Thank you for bringing her home to me but how did you find out."

"Helena let it slip in one of her tirades about Emily. She said she had finally gotten her out of your life. Well supposedly Diego had killed Emily so I investigated. I found proof that Diego had been hired by Helena, that's how he got into Windamere the night of the ball. I simply followed her car one morning and after snooping around I found Emily in a dungeon in the basement."

"I'm home now that's all that matters" Emily says before walking over to Sam. "I am so sorry at what you have been put there and I want to apologize for not believing in what you and Jason have. It's obvious you love each other very much and I didn't have enough respect for that. I tried to push him to Elizabeth and I was wrong. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive Emily. She was your best friend and he is your brother. I'm just glad you are home. You have no idea how much you were missed" Sam says before wrapping the younger woman in a hug.

"Mac can I ask a favor?" Jason says prompting heads to turn so fast he'd swear someone had broken their neck.

"A favor from me? This ought to be good."

"Can you please get this woman" Jason says looking with disgust to Elizabeth "out of our sight."

"It will be my pleasure" Mac says before nodding to his officers. "Gentlemen please remove Ms Webber from the premises" he says with a big smile on his face. "Now I'm going to leave all of you to your own devices. I trust you all can behave yourselves. Oh hell that isn't going to work. Just try not to kill each other would you?"

After Mac and the rest of the PCPD leave with Elizabeth in tow nobody quite knows what to say to each other. Carly being Carly makes the first move.

"Well this is awkward. Are there any more surprises anyone is waiting to spring on us."

"I have one" Jason says quietly.

"Jason I don't think I can take anymore surprises tonight" Sam says fearful of what else is left until she sees a smile come across his face.

"Well Jason you might as well enlighten us" Jax says even though he's pretty sure what the surprise is when he says Jason take Sam's hands in his and look into her eyes.

"Sam this surprise is for you but I'm glad our friends and family are here. Despite everything we've been through, here we still are. No matter what or who has been thrown at us we are back where we should have been all alone … together. So I just have one question for you Sam."

"Ok?" Sam says not sure if she's ready for another revelation after the day she has had. She looks into the eyes of the man she loves and braces herself for his question.

"Will you marry me?"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 22

"What did you say?" she whispers.

"You heard me Sam"

"Jason we've just been through quite an ordeal. You don't really want to marry me you are just caught up in the moment."

"Sam when have you known me to ever say anything I don't mean?"

"You don't normally but …"

"No buts Sam, I love you and we've wasted enough time. We should have been together all along."

"I know but Jason we've tried the fiancé thing and it didn't work out so well for us the last time."

"I don't want to be your fiancé Sam I want to be your husband. I'm asking you to marry me tonight."

"Jason are you crazy, there's no way we could get married tonight. We have no place to hold a wedding.

"You could have it at the Metro Court" Jax and Carly says simultaneously earning them both a glare from Sam.

"Jason we don't have a license, wedding rings and I don't have a dress. There's no way you could pull this off."

"Want to make a bet McCall or are you afraid" Jason says knowing Sam never backed down from a challenge.

"I'm not afraid of anything Morgan, least of all you!"

"Ok then meet Carly at the Metro Court at 7pm tonight and everything will be ready. There will be a dress, license and wedding rings."

"What about witnesses Jason. There's no way we could get our families there in time."

"Sam most of our family are here right now and those that aren't are just a phone call away and I'm sure they'd be happy to join us."

"But …"

"What's wrong Sam you aren't afraid of a lil ole wedding are you?" Lucky says getting in the spirit which earns him one of Sam's famous scowls.

"You aren't helping Spencer" she growls.

"Well Sam what do you say?" Emily says knowing full well Sam is losing the battle.

"Fine! Jason if you think you can manage to pull it off then yes I'll marry you but I honestly don't see it happening. There's no judge that will grant you a wedding license this quick. I've never backed down from a challenge before and I'm not about to start now." Sam storms out the door afraid of what the night holds.

"Well Morgan now how the hell are you going to pull this off?" Lucky says earning nods from the rest of the people in the room.

"I can do this but not without help."

"What can I do" Mac says getting in the spirit.

"Know a judge with a sentimental heart?" Jason says which causes a snicker from Carly.

"Do my ears deceive me or did Jason Morgan just make a joke."

"Your ears deceived you" he says with a smile.

"Well it looks like we have our work cut out for us" Carly says taking control. "Ok Maxie, Emily and Robin you're with me. We've got dresses to sort through for Sam and her bridesmaids. Alexis get the girls ready because I know Sam would want them as part of the wedding. Sonny, Spinelli, Nik, Patrick, Max and Milo you go with Jason to pick out your tuxedos. Mac you and Diane are in charge of getting that wedding license. Jason you need to get the wedding rings and I'm assuming you still have Sam's engagement ring? Jax you get the Metro Court in order. Lulu you are in charge of getting the flowers here on time. Red roses with baby's breath I think and don't forget we need bouquets for each of her bridesmaids, maid of honor and of course Sam's which will be 5 bridesmaids, Maxie's and of course the bride's bouquet."

"Wait how do you know she'd want Maxie as her maid of honor" Alexis protests.

"That's simple … Maxie is her best friend" Jason says earning a smile from the blonde.

"Exactly and I thought Emily, Robin, Kristina, Molly and myself would be bridesmaids."

"Wait you?" Alexis exclaims.

"Yes me, Jason is my best friend and Sam and I have a mutual respect thing going on so I don't think she'd mind do you Jason?"

"Actually no I don't" he says amused at the way that Carly has taken control. With Carly planning things there's no way Sam stood a chance. Nothing got in Carly's way when she set her mind to something.

"Ok people we have a wedding to pull off so did I miss anything?"

"Who's going to walk her down the aisle?" Luke says not wanting her to walk down the aisle.

"I have an idea" Jason says.

"What's your idea Jase" Emily says excited at the thought of her brother finally marrying his soul mate.

"Lucky I think Sam would be honored to have you walk her down the aisle."

"Wait why Lucky, I'm her mother so I should do it."

"I think Jason is right Cowboy, you would be the perfect choice. You have been through so much together and I think she'd really enjoy you giving her away."

"I would be honored to walk her down the aisle but Jason?"

"Yeah Lucky?"

"Don't think I'm giving her away cause that ain't happening" he says with a smile earning a rare grin from Jason.

"I didn't figure you would. I know how much Sam means to you and how much your friendship means to you. I'll never come between that Lucky. You and Sam have the kind of relationship that Carly and I have."

"Oh heaven help us" Luke says with a smile.

"Ok people let's get this show on the road."

"Oh what have I gotten myself into?"

"Talking to yourself Sam? They say the mind is the first thing to go" Tracy says earning a smile from Sam.

"Well if that's that case I'm in trouble."

"I just wanted to wish you good luck Sam with your marriage."

"You mean you think Jason is going to be able to pull it off?"

"Yes I do especially with all the help he's receiving."

"Help?"

"Yes let's see there's Carly, Lucky and about ten or so more people pitching in. I have to admit I'm surprised in my nephew. Never thought the thug had it in him."

"Tracy …" Sam growls.

"Yes I know he's not a thug but I love calling him that just to irritate him" she says with a laugh. "I just wish my brother could be here to see his son get married. Alan really liked you Sam I think you should know that."

"Thank you Tracy that means a lot to me. I really miss seeing him around and I know Jason misses him too even if he doesn't always show it."

"Well I should be going and I'll see you tonight."

"You mean you're coming?"

"Of course" she laughs "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I don't suppose you have any idea of how I could get out of this challenge do you?" Sam says making Tracy snort with laughter.

"Oh Sam don't you know that Jason would just hunt you down and drag you back. He inherited my mother's stubbornness and when he wants something nobody and nothing will stand in his way. Good luck Sam" she says and walks away.

"Thanks cause I'm going to need it."

Several hours later Sam finds herself pulling up to the Metro Court and sees Carly waiting outside for her. With a sigh she gives the valet the key to her SUV and walks to the entrance.

"It's about time Sam, I thought you were going to be late for your own wedding" Carly says dragging her inside the hotel and over to the elevator.

"Be thankful I showed up at all." Hearing this causes Carly to frown and as soon as the elevator closes and starts moving upwards she presses the Stop button which brings the elevator to a grinding halt.

"Ok Sam do you not want to marry Jason? You do love him don't you?"

"Of course I love him Carly, I've always loved him even when I hated him."

"For some reason that made sense. So then what is the problem? I thought you would be ecstatic but you aren't exactly giving off a blushing bride vibe here."

"I just don't think Jason has thought this through and I have a feeling that somewhere down the line he is going to regret acting so rashly."

"I can tell you that Jason has thought this through. He has wanted to be your husband for five long years. Even when you weren't speaking I knew he still loved you. Why do you think I was so mean to you after you broke up with him. By the way I owe you an apology for the way I treated you after that. I didn't know all the facts of what had happened."

"You mean you didn't know about Jake yet?"

"Yeah I didn't know about all the lies Sam. I just assumed you were bailing on him. We all made bad decisions and we are all to blame."

"I appreciate the apology Carly but it isn't needed. Jason is your best friend and you were just looking out for him and for that I respect you."

"I respect you too Sam. You're the only one that has ever gave as good as you got."

"Yeah plus I can kick your ass."

"Keep thinking that way shorty"

"Don't worry blondie I will!"

"Ok now let's go get you married. You know we're practically related now."

"Oh joy as if I don't have enough psycho family members" Sam says with a laugh which causes Carly to giggle.

"Yeah but how many of them have your back? From here on out Sam if you need a friend … I'm there."

"Right backatcha blondie!"

Finally Carly presses the button for the 7th floor which is where Sam will get ready. A few moments later the door opens and Maxie rushes forward and pulls Sam out and looks her over completely.

"What are you doing Maxie?" Carly asks.

"Looking for puncture wounds. You two have a habit of fighting when you're together and I need to know if I need to cover anything up."

"We're good Maxie" Sam says giving her former enemy a smile.

"You mean you two are getting along?" Jax says from behind Maxie. "Oh I should probably warn Jason. You two aren't friends though are you?"

"Actually honey we are" Carly laughs seeing the look on Jax's face. "What is wrong Jax, are you a little scared."

"Are you kidding, on your own you each are dangerous but together none of us stand a chance. Elizabeth should be thankful she's going to prison. You two would have made her life a living hell as friends" he says with a chuckle.

"Ok we have to get the bride ready or Jason is going to put a bullet is my perfectly tanned body" Maxie says as she pushes Sam into the room they are using as the bride's dressing room.

"Come on Maxie you know Jason wouldn't shoot you. Sam would never forgive him for leaving her without a maid of honor" Carly says with a giggle.

"I have a maid of honor?"

"Yes and five bridesmaids. Robin, Emily, Kristina, Molly and myself. Sonny is Jason's best man and his ushers are Spinelli, Nikolas, Patrick, Max and Milo."

"Wow talk about a large wedding party" Sam says with a sad smile.

"What's wrong Sam?" Maxie says sad at seeing the look on her best friend's face.

"It's just I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle and give me away."

"Well I'll walk you down the aisle but no way am I giving you away" Lucky says from the doorway.

"Lucky!"

"Jason asks if I would walk you down the aisle but if you'd rather have someone else that's ok." Sam walks up to her friend and lays her hand on his cheek causing him to smile.

"There's nobody I'd rather have escort me. I'm honored that you would want to give me away."

"Oh I'm not giving you away McCall … sorry but you're stuck with me."

"Now that I can live with."

"Well I better let you ladies get ready. Jason would skin me alive if I saw you getting dressed" he says with a mischievous grin as he heads out the door closing it behind him.

"So he really managed to pull this off?"

"Yes with our help of course. Mac got the license here about an hour ago. Your dress is on its way up and ours are already here. Sonny has the wedding rings and Jason is pacing a hole in the floor already. Yep check, check, double check!" Carly says with a smile.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and a few moments later Carly comes in carrying a white garment bag which Sam knows is her wedding dress. While Carly is holding the garment bag Maxie unzips it and pulls out for Sam to see.

"Oh my God it's beautiful!"

"You like it?" Maxie says nervously.

"I love it Maxie where on earth did you guys find it."

"It's off the new wedding line from Vera Wang. Kate called in a favor and Vera was only too happy to donate the gown free of charge."

"Oh wow I will have to tell Kate thank you."

"Well we need to get into our dresses so we'll leave you to shower and then I'll be back to do your makeup and hair" Maxie says dragging Carly out the door leaving Sam with her beautiful dress.

Sam walks over to the bed where they laid the dress and runs her hands down the white satin. She loves that they chose a strapless gown which will highlight her tanned shoulders. It's not frilly at all but a simple white satin gown. She's always considered herself a simple woman so the gown really reflects her personality. Sam heads to the bathroom to start getting ready when she hears a knock at her door. When she opens it she finds her mother on the other side with a determined look on her face.

"Sam you can't do this" Alexis says causing Sam to sigh.

"Why am I not surprised Mommy Dearest" she says going to shut the door before she has to follow her into the room for what will no doubt will be another 'Jason is no good speeches'."

"One day you'll thank me for this" Sam hears before everything goes dark.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 23

"Alexis?"

"Are you ok Sam?" Alexis says and then curses when she walks into the table.

"Yes I'm fine, a little aggravated but ok other than that."

"Maybe this is a sign Sam."

"Alexis I'm marrying Jason tonight and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"But Sam…"

"No Alexis. When Jason first asked me I was scared and that's why I came up with the 'you'll never pull it off' excuse. However don't take my delay to mean that I don't want to marry Jason because I've never wanted anything more in my life. I love him Mom."

"Do you realize that's the first time you've called me Mom in a long time?"

"I know and I'm sorry. I know I don't show it often but I do love you and I'm grateful we found each other. I just wish you could give Jason and I your blessing, that would be the best wedding present you could ever give me."

"All I want is for you to be happy Sam and if Jason makes you happy then there's only one thing left for me to say."

"What's that?" Sam hears Jason say.

"Welcome to the family Jason."

"Thank you Alexis, I know that means a lot to Sam and to me too."

"Yeah ok but just know this Jason. If you hurt her again I will be the one breaking knee caps, understand."

"I understand" Jason says with a smile.

"Ok can someone tell me why it's pitch black?" Sam says softly trying not to let her emotions show in her voice.

"We're not sure Sam but they seem to be out all over the hotel" she hears Lucky say.

"Oh joy another blackout. The last one worked out sooo well for the two of you." Alexis says.

"Don't remind me" Jason says wryly thinking back to the night everything went horribly wrong.

"Jason don't" Sam says knowing exactly where his thoughts are. "Like you said we made it back and we're stronger than ever."

"Look on the bright side you two" Lucky says.

"Oh this should be good" Sam says. "What exactly is the bright side on the night of our wedding."

"Well Jason can't see you in your wedding gown so you haven't broken any traditions" he says with a chuckle.

"Funny Spencer, really funny" she says with a giggle.

"Ok people I've got candles here" they hear Jax say.

"See Sam, what's more romantic than a wedding by candlelight?" Lucky says warmly before reaching out for Jason. "Ok Morgan move on, can't have you seeing Sam before it's time."

"Ummm Lucky it's pitch black, I can't see my own feet let alone my bride."

"Humor me man. Jax can you help me lead Jason to the ballroom. Also tell Carly and Maxie Sam will need her help getting ready."

"Sure thing! Sam we've got a top of the line hot water system so you should be able to still get your shower and I'll make sure the ladies bring enough candles so you can see to get ready. Ok Morgan follow me."

"Thanks Jax" Sam says as the three men stumble down the hallway.

"So Sam…"

"Yes Mom?"

"Do you think I could help you get into your wedding dress when it's time? I'd really like to help you."

"I would love that Mom" Sam says as tears slowly slide down her face.

"Nooo" they hear Maxie scream. "You can't cry yet, you'll ruin your make-up. Oh wait you aren't ready yet" she finishes with a giggle.

"Maxie you really are a blonde" Carly says with a chuckle. "Get in the shower Sam and put your robe on over your lingerie when you're done so we can do your hair and make-up. Then you'll just have to slip out of the robe to get into your dress."

"Lingerie? I didn't see any Carly."

"It's in the bathroom Sam. I didn't want to leave it out here where the dirty ole men could see it. Trust me Jason will be surprised."

"Ok mother in the room here" Alexis gasps causing everyone to giggle.

"Ok so do we know what happened?" Jason asks Lucky as they arrive in the ballroom.

"Nik and Sonny are looking into right now. Oh here they come."

"How can you tell Lucky, it's pitch black in here."

"I smell my brother's cologne" Lucky says with a laugh.

"Well I've got good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Jason says.

"The blackout is confined to just the Metro Court."

"Ok well if that's the good news what's the bad news?" Lucky asks.

"It wasn't an accident. The transformed was smashed with something. Whoever did it meant business" Sonny says with a frown. Suddenly they hear a commotion at the doorway and Jason can make out Mac's voice along with several others. Praying there's nobody or nothing in his path he makes his way over to the voices.

"Mac can you tell me what's going on?" Jason says.

"I'm sorry Jason but Elizabeth escaped custody."

"How the hell did that happen?" Lucky says. "She couldn't find her way out of a shoe closet and she escaped custody?"

"Well not exactly Lucky. She ummm well" Mac says not wanting to continue.

"She what?" Sonny asks.

"Well she convinced one of my now former officers to release her."

"What?" Nik yells and everyone can hear the anger in his voice. "How in the hell did she do that that?"

"She offered certain 'favors' if he would just release her."

"You mean she offered sex in exchange for his helping her escape?" Jason says coldly.

"Yes Morgan she performed some of said favors and was supposed to meet with him tonight to fulfill their arrangement. The stupid rookie took her at her word and released her."

"Well I really hope the blowjob he got was worth it" Lucky says in disgust.

"How did you know that's what she did Lucky" Mac says.

"It's her thing Mac, that's all I'm saying."

"Well anyway I've got twenty officers here waiting in case she tries to show up here. I've also got an electrician here working on the lighting so hopefully you and Sam won't have to get married in the dark."

"I appreciate that Mac" Jason says with a smile. Never did he think Sam and he would be getting married with the assistance of the police commissioner but here they were about to exchange their vows finally with several of Port Charles' finest in attendance. Suddenly the lights come on and in the center of the ballroom stands Elizabeth.

"Oh please tell me I'm not too late. Please say you've not married that skank" she says as she's instantly surrounded by roughly ten police officers.

"No Elizabeth you're right on time" Nik says with an evil grin.

"Brother what are you planning?" Lucky says recognizing the look on his brother's face.

"Well I know Mac was planning on taking her into custody immediately but I have a better idea. Come with me Lucky and we can clear it with Mac."

"Nikolas?" Jason growls.

"Trust me Jason even Emily will like this idea."

"Ok but I'm warning you if Sam gets hurt in any way you'll both answer to me."

"Come on Jason, she is my cousin, there's no way I'd allow her to be hurt" Nik says as he leads Lucky over to where Mac is standing with Elizabeth and his officers.

"Oh I really hope Sam doesn't kill me for this" Jason mutters. "It wouldn't be good to get killed on my wedding day … by my bride."

"Oh Sam you look absolutely gorgeous" Maxie squeals and Carly and Alexis can only nod their heads in agreement.

"She's right Sam this dress is absolutely perfect for you" Carly says circling around Sam looking at all angles.

"Mom?" Sam says anxious for her mother's opinion on the dress they've chosen for her. The dress is absolutely stunning and Sam loves it even more now that she has it on. The gown is snug at her waist showcasing her figure. The white satin falls all the way to her feet which are covering in matching satin flats. Normally she would have her heels on but Carly didn't want to risk her tripping and falling on her face, a thought Sam was most appreciative of.

"You look absolutely beautiful and you know who you look like right now?"

"Who Mom?"

"Your grandmother, oh Sam I wish you could have met her. She was a beautiful and vibrant woman, much like you are."

"Thanks Mom that means a lot to me" Sam says with tears in her eyes which Maxie quickly wipes away with a scowl.

"No more tears Sam, you're ruining my handiwork" Maxie says with a giggle as Robin, Emily, Kristina and Molly stumble in the door.

"Sam, there's an electrician here working on the lights so hopefully they'll be on soon" Emily says just as the room lights up causing everyone to laugh.

"Talk about perfect timing" Robin says with a smile.

"Yes it's that time" Maxie says causing a confused Sam to look at her.

"What time is that Maxie?"

"Tradition time of course" she says with a grin.

"Sam I know weddings aren't something you're a big fan of" Robin says with a smile.

"Only cause I've had so many" Sam says causing everyone to laugh. It's taken her a long time to come to terms with her past but finally she can joke about it.

"That's in the past Sam" Carly says taking Sam's hand. "Besides you weren't marrying Jason then. I think we all knew this day would come no matter how much we didn't want it at the time."

"I still can't believe the two of you are friends, will Port Charles ever recover" Robin says laughing.

"Nope" Sam and Carly say at the same time causing everyone to once again break out in giggles.

"Ok serious time now" Kristina says trying to bring some composure to the party.

"She's right Sam" Maxie says pulling out a box. "You know the traditions Sam and I would like to offer this as your 'something borrowed' she says and opens a box to reveal a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"Oh Maxie it's beautiful!"

"It was Georgie's and I think she'd be happy to see it worn again" Maxie finishes as she fastens the clasp around Sam's wrist.

"Thank you Maxie" Sam says as she gives her dearest friend a hug. A lot of people didn't understand the friendship between the two ladies but they did and that's all that mattered.

"Ok our turn" Robin says as she hands Sam a small silk covered package. "This is your 'something blue' and it's from Emily and I."

Sam opens the package to find a garter which perfectly matches Jason's eyes which she's about to remind them of when she sees the look on Emily's face.

"Don't say it Sam, I don't want to go there … Jase is my brother after all" Emily says causing all the ladies to once again break into a fit of the giggles.

"I've covered your new with that lovely lingerie you're sporting underneath" Carly says with a smile. "Plus there's that set in bathroom for tonight."

"Ok once again … mother in the room" Alexis says with a pained look on her face.

"Not to mention younger sisters" Robin finishes.

"Ok so I guess that just leaves something old right?" Maxie asks.

"That's where I come in" Alexis says causing everyone to turn in her direction in shock. "What? You didn't think I was prepared for this day? Sam even though I may not have always approved of Jason, I do know that he makes you happy and I know how much you love each other."

"Thank you Mom!"

"Kristina, did you and Molly get the box from my safe?"

"Here it is Mom" Molly says with a smile handing the box to Alexis who opens the box and turns it around to reveal an absolutely breathtakingly beautiful tiara.

"This belonged to my mother, your grandmother. My father gave it to her when I was very little and said that he wanted me to have it so I could pass it down to my first child to be married. She was not royalty Sam but you are and I think she would want you to have this" Alexis finishes as she places the tiara on Sam's head.

"You look like a princess Sam" Molly says in awe.

"She looks perfect" Lucky says as he walks into the room. "Jason is a very lucky man Sam. Are you sure you don't want to run away with me instead" he says with a wink.

"Ummm Lucky do you really want to go there? Are you forgetting who the groom is?" Carly asks with a laugh.

"Good point Carly" he says with a laugh. "Ok ladies you may want to start heading to the ballroom, it's almost time besides I need to speak with Sam."

"Oh that doesn't sound good" Maxie says with a frown to her former lover. "Maybe she needs backup?"

"From Lucky Maxie? I think I can take him" she says with a laugh. "Honestly go I'll be fine."

After all the women have left the room Lucky takes Sam's hand in his and leads her over to the bed and sits her in one of the chairs and kneels down in front of her and places a kiss on her hand.

"Are you sure this is what you want Sam? You know it's not too late I'm sure my brother would help me whisk you out the back door" he says with a grin.

"I've never been more sure of anything. Besides I think Jason probably has guards at all the exits anticipating that from my mom."

"I know but I had to try" he says with a laugh before turning serious. "You know I want nothing but happiness for you right?"

"I know and I want the same for you. Somewhere out there is a woman that will treat you the way you deserve. With any luck …. "

"No not the luck thing. I don't have the best luck with women Sam. Elizabeth betrayed me and well you …"

"Will always be here for you Lucky, anytime. All you have to do is call."

"I seriously doubt Jason is going to want to share you with your ex."

"Why not I share him with Carly?"

"True besides it might be fun to piss him off a little."

"You're bad!"

"And you are beautiful and if we don't hurry you're going to be late for your own wedding" Lucky says as he stands to his foot and pulls Sam to hers. Hand in hand they walk towards the elevator and step inside to head down to the ballroom where everyone is waiting.

"Where is she?" Jason yells.

"Don't worry Jase, she'll be down in a minute or two. Carly said that Lucky wanted to talk with her" Sonny says trying to reassure his best friend but its obvious his statement did the opposite.

"He's probably trying to whisk her away. Maybe we should have guards around the exits?"

"Already taken care of, now relax man"

Sonny is trying to think what to say next when Jason's ushers move into place and suddenly music starts. One by one each of Sam's friends make their way down the aisle until only Maxie remains. With a smile she walks down the aisle and stands opposite Sonny in her place as maid of honor. Jason sighs when he sees Sam and Lucky at the end of the aisle preparing to walk down the aisle. He suddenly goes breathless when he sees just how beautiful Sam looks. She's always been gorgeous but today there was something else, she seemed at peace. Sam and Lucky start to walk towards the aisle when suddenly they hear a shriek from the back of the room and Elizabeth starts to lunge towards Sam.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, they are the property of General Hospital and ABC. Please keep reviewing because that is what encourages me to continue writing.

Chapter 24

"Stop right there Ms Webber or I will be forced to show you just how good of a doctor I really am?"

"Noah?" Patrick says in surprise at seeing his father in front of him. He turns to Matt and sees the same look of surprise upon his brother's face.

"Hello Patrick, Matt, Robin, you all look very surprised to see me. Well I couldn't very well let my daughter get married without me being here now could I."

"Noah this isn't the time for this" Alexis pleads with the man she thought she'd put in her past.

"You're wrong Alexis this is the perfect time for this. I've stayed away long enough because I wanted to give you and Sam the chance to bond but I think it's time I got to know my daughter don't you?"

"Daughter?" Sam asks weakly looking at Alexis before turning to Jason needing his strength. He quickly walks up the aisle and wraps his arms around her.

"Sam I don't know what to say" Alexis says quietly.

"How about the truth Alexis?" Jason says "I think Sam deserves that much don't you?"

"Alright but not here in front of everyone, it doesn't concern any of these people."

"See Mom that's where you are wrong, 'these people' are my friends and family and I can say that it affects quite a few of the people here, wouldn't you agree Noah?"

"I agree completely Sam and I think we should all have a seat up front while Alexis takes center stage since she's the one with most of the answers."

Jason leads up front and sits her beside Carly with himself on the other side. Carly puts her arm around Sam's shoulder trying to reassure her newfound friend that she's there to lean on. Sam then leans on Carly knowing that no matter what she knows Carly will have her back. Finally she turns to look at Jason and smiles when he places a kiss upon her forehead letting her know that he's there no matter what. Lucky sits behind her and places his hand on her shoulder letting her know that he's there. Noah sits at the piano bench vacated by the pianist and Alexis stands where the preacher had been just moments ago. The preacher and pianist sit at the back of the room waiting to see if they would still be needed. Everyone turns to look at Alexis as she starts to speak.

"Sam when Jason told me that you were my daughter I was in shock. I never thought I'd see you again and back then all I wanted was to get to know you and spend all the time I could with you. Of course I knew Noah was your father, that's not exactly something you forget but you see I never told Noah I was pregnant so I couldn't just walk up to him and say 'hey you have a daughter would you like to meet her' because I just knew you would be disappointed."

"Thanks Alexis for the vote of confidence" Noah muttered.

"I'm sorry Noah but you aren't exactly father material just look at your boys"

"Excuse me Alexis" Sam interrupts "I happen to think my brothers are wonderful" she says with a smile to both Patrick and Matt. "Of course I didn't know you were my brothers but I don't think they turned out too shabby."

"But…"

"No Alexis" Patrick interrupts this time, "Sam is right, we turned out pretty good if I do say so myself … and I do. Noah may not be father of the year but he is our dad and he deserved the right to know his daughter and damnit I think Matt and I deserved the right to know we had a sister out there somewhere."

"It's not like you would have grown up together Patrick, I've only known about Sam a couple years myself" Alexis tries to explain.

"But Alexis" Matt interjects himself into the conversation "the past couple of years have been pure hell for Sam and I would have liked to help her through that. That was my right as her brother and took that away from us. Patrick operated on her never knowing that he was performing surgery on his own sister."

"I could have used my sister by my side when Robin and Emma almost died but you didn't care about that did you?" Patrick yells now furious.

"Patrick?" Sam says quietly as she walks over to her newfound brothers. "I couldn't be there then thanks to Alexis but I'd like to be there for you, Matt, Robin and Emma now. I know you're trying to rebuild your life together and I would like to be a part of that if you'll let me" she finishes laying her hands on the arms of both Patrick and Matt

"You don't even have to ask" Patrick says instantly calmed by her touch. "I've always wanted a sister you know. No offense Matt" he says with a grin towards his brother.

"None taken, it will be pretty cool to have a sister, especially one that I know that can put you in your place if need be" he says with grin causing most of the guests to laugh.

Sam then reaches up and kisses both her brothers on the cheek before walking back and resuming her place between Jason and Carly and nodding to Alexis to continue.

"I'm really sorry Sam please believe me I had every intention of introducing you to Noah. To be honest I was going to ask him not to tell Patrick and Matt though."

"What? Why wouldn't you want my sons to know they had a sister?" Noah yells clearly upset at her latest revelation.

"Honestly Noah it has nothing to do with Patrick or Matt."

"Then why Mom?"

"Because of your sisters Sam, they've had enough turmoil in their life. I just wanted them to have this time with you. They look up to their big sister and I didn't want you to have share your time with them. Be honest you would have rushed over to Patrick and Matt if I had told you the truth, wouldn't you?"

"We'll never know because once again you took that choice out of my hands. I like to think however that there is enough of me to go around. I could have still been the same big sister I have been while getting to know not only my brothers but also my father. Mom you knew how badly I wanted to find out who my Dad was. "

"Can you ever forgive me Sam?"

"In time maybe but I'm not the only one you should be asking forgiveness from. Don't you think you should apologize to Noah, Patrick and Matt too?"

"You're right of course. Noah I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry I kept you and your sons from Sam, all I wanted was time with my daughter, can you ever forgive me?"

"I guess all that truly matters is that Sam knows the truth now. She knows she has a father and two brothers that will be here for her no matter what. As for my sons I can't speak for them Alexis, only they can you forgive you for missing out on time with their sister."

"Patrick and Matt I know you are both angry with me and you have every right to be. I just hope you can understand that all I wanted was time for my daughters and I to get to know Sam. I had no right to rob both of you of that time as well and for that I will always be sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me for keeping you both away from your sister."

"Alexis" Patrick says with a sigh "like my father said the only thing that really matters is that Sam knows about us now and we can be a part of her life if that's what she wants and Sam I hope it is. I make a damn good brother if I do say so myself."

"Yeah he's not too bad but I'm better" Matt says causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes I want you both in my life along with our father as long as you understand that my life is just that, it's my life and I won't having anyone else interfering in it. That hasn't worked out so well in the past for me or anyone else in my life. I won't have anyone trying to push Jason out of my life or telling me I should change my career path. I chose to be a PI and I chose to be with Jason, neither of these facts are going to change so as long as the three of you can accept that then I would love to get to know you."

"I've seen firsthand what happens to those that try to tell you what to do Sam" Patrick says looking once again at Alexis "and it never turns out well for them at least. So you don't have to worry about that with me but I may give you some unwanted brotherly advice from time to time."

"That's fine as long as you know I probably won't listen to you any more as my brother than I did as my doctor" Sam says with a wink causing everyone to once again start laughing.

"Well now that we've got the whole newfound father/brother thing revealed can we get this show on the road?" Mac says with a grin "I really want to get this naughty nurse here out of my sight" he says nodding to Elizabeth.

"Yes!" Jason and Elizabeth both shout out simultaneously causing several people to snicker loudly.

"What's wrong Jase are you nervous someone else will interrupt" Emily says with a grin.

"This IS Port Charles Em, it would be par for the course. Always expect the unexpected, especially at a wedding."

"So true" Nik says with smile before turning to the preacher "ok let's take it from before the interruption please and Mac can you please have your men keep a hand over Elizabeth's mouth, we don't need any more interruptions? Sam would you and Lucky please take your places outside the door and we'll try this again shall we?"

Lucky takes Sam's hand and leads her back up the aisle and closes the doors behind him. Turning to Sam he kisses her on the cheek and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"It's time" she says with a smile

"About time I think" he says with a boyish grin as the music once again starts to play.

"Let's do this" Sam says with a wink before linking her arm with Lucky's

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Jason and Samantha in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Nobody better say a word" Sam says with a grin causing everyone to laugh.

"Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man" Father Coates continues.

"Her father and I do" Alexis says with a smile towards Noah.

"Instead of the traditional vows Jason and Sam have decided to share their own with you, their friends and family. Jason?"

"Sam, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our lives."

"Samantha?"

"Jason, this is the start of our new life together. Tomorrow we will be a married couple, off on a brand new adventure. And like any good adventure, there are sure to be beautiful new things we've never seen before, unknown wonders we could never anticipate and exciting challenges. But even when our strength is tested, I know that we will persevere and our adventure will be even more wonderful than the journey that brought us to this place. I promise to always stay faithfully by your side, to be honest, loving and true, and most importantly to always, just in the nick of time, help you escape from fiery pits, imminent avalanches, or crocodile-infested rivers before the end credits roll."

"Do you Jason, take Samantha, to be your wife; To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, til death do you part?"

"I do"

"Do you Jason, take Samantha, to be your wife; To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, til death do you part?"

"I do"

"You better" Jason mutters causing Sonny to grin.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Jason and Samantha have made to one another. Bless God these rings, that Samantha and Jason, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives. Jason take this ring and place it upon Samantha's left ring finger and vow your promise to her."

"Sam, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Samantha take this ring and the place it upon Jason's left ring finger and vow your promise to him."

"Jason, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"For as much as Jason and Samantha have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and these witnesses, and thereto have pledged their faithfulness each to the other, and have pledged the same by the giving and receiving each of a ring, by the authority invested in me as a minister of the gospel according to the laws of the State of New York, I pronounce that they are husband and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those that God has joined together, let no man put assunder."

"Finally" Molly says with a grin causing everyone to laugh.

"Jason you may kiss your pride" Father Coates says with a smile.

"With pleasure" Jason says grabbing Sam by her waist and quickly to him with one her hand and places the other behind her neck before bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. A few moments later and Sonny nudges him causing Jason to finally release Sam's lips.

"It is my honor to finally present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan."

"It's about damn time" Carly and Sonny say at the same time once again causing everyone to laugh.

"I second that" Jason says with a warm smile to his new wife. Finally Sam is his wife and he knew that nothing would come between them again.

"Everyone please join us in the Grand Ballroom for a magnificent reception to toast the happy couple" Carly says before turning to Elizabeth "well except for you Elizabeth, you have a one way ticket to Pentonville waiting for you."

"One last thing" Jason says turning to the one woman that has made Sam's life a living hell before continuing "I just want you to remember this day Elizabeth. Be thankful that all you're getting is prison time. No matter how much you tried or what you have done, today was inevitable. You can't hurt us anymore. Sam and I are joined by bonds of love. You can't break that, not with a thousand lies. A love like ours comes along once in a lifetime if you're lucky and I'll be damned if I let anyone, especially you, come between us again. So now I want you to go sit in your cell and think about us out here living our life. I want you to think about the fact that we will have a family together while you will die miserably alone because you have destroyed any chance you could have ever had to be happy."

"Jasonnnnn"

"You can go now, I want to celebrate my wedding with my wife" Jason says as the police lead Elizabeth kicking and screaming from the room.

"I think that's the most you've ever said at one time" Sam says places her hand on Jason's arm.

"Come on Mrs. Morgan let's go greet our guests" he says walking her back down the aisle.

Twenty minutes later everyone had made their way into the Grand Ballroom which had been decorated by Maxie and the staff of Crimson courtesy of Kate Howard. After all the dancing, the beautiful toasts by Sonny and Maxie and the cutting of their beautiful cake Sam looked around in amazement still having difficulty believing that she and Jason were finally married.

"Should I pinch you?" Carly says with a smile

"Am I that transparent?"

"Only to someone that knows you and after all these years I think I can say I know you pretty well."

"You're right on that one Carly" Sam says with a wink.

"I want to thank you Sam" Carly says surprising the younger woman.

"Thank me for what?"

"For loving Jason and for making him happy and for looking after my boys."

"I love those boys."

"And they love you, you're their cool Aunt Sam. I don't think I realized until after you and Jason returned from Mexico just how much you've done for my boys and for that I will always be grateful. I hope one day soon you can give them a cousin to play with, nobody deserves to be parents more than you and Jason."

"Ok you're going to make me cry and I don't want to do that at my wedding reception. Maybe we should go rescue Jason from Edward. He looks like he needs it" Sam says dragging Carly over to where Jason and Edward are talking.

"Oh Sam what a beautiful bride you made" Edward says grabbing her hands and kissing each one.

"Oh Edward you old flirt" Carly says leading him away with a wink at Jason.

"I really love that woman" Jason says causing Sam to laugh.

"Carly isn't your wife, I am" she says wistfully.

"Yes you are and don't forget it" he says pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Hey now you two there will be time for that later" Patrick says with a laugh.

"Ha Ha" Sam says sarcastically before going over to hug her newfound brother.

"What about me don't I get a hug?" Matt says trying to put on his best hurt face.

"Well I don't know, just kidding, of course you do" Sam says turning to hug her other brother.

"Sam? The photographer would like a couple of family portraits" Maxie said interrupting the bonding session.

"Of course " she said leading Jason over to the photographer.

"We'll just stay back here" Patrick said.

"No you won't" Sam said with a smile before continuing "I want you, Matt and Noah with us."

"But…"

"No buts Patrick, Sam is right" Jason says catching his new brother in law off guard.

"I don't understand"

"Patrick" Sam says with a loving smile "you _are_ our family now don't make me come over there."

"You win" Patrick says as he, Matt and Noah join in for the photo.

"She usually does" Jason says with a smirk.

After many photographs with various members of their respective families and making their way around thanking all their guests it's almost time to leave but Jason wants to do one last thing before they go.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Will you dance with me one more time?"

"You don't even need to ask" she says with a smile.

"I asked the band to play this song for us, I've always felt it was our song" he says swaying Sam to the music of Jayson Belt's 'Just You and Me" …

'Do I need to be invisible to just survive  
Or am I foolishly wasting my time

I try so hard to quiet my expensive dreams  
Before they take me out  
And leave me wondering

Baby it's just you & me  
we got a thing they can't shake  
Maybe it's a little hard sometimes to take  
But I'll tell you something, it's a life worth living  
Just so you know,  
I wouldn't give it up no.

Is it all a market war in this economy  
Filling up headlines with our fantasies  
System fails hard & we fall apart sometimes  
But then you pull me back with your quiet smile.

Baby it's just you & me  
we got a thing they can't shake  
Maybe it's a little hard sometimes to take  
But I'll tell you something, it's a life worth living  
Just so you know,  
I wouldn't give it up no.

Baby it's just you & me  
we got a thing they can't shake  
Maybe it's a little hard sometimes to take  
But I'll tell you something, it's a life worth living  
just so you know,  
i wouldn't give it up no'

"I love you" Sam whispers as the music finishes playing.

"And I love you … Mrs. Morgan."

The End


End file.
